Witches, Demons and Hunters Oh My!
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Supernatural/Charmed Crossover- S3 Supernatural- Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family? co-written by- princess sche
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

**Gidgetgal9 A/N:** This was such a fun project! I want to thank Princessschez for letting me in on her plot bunny. It has been such a pleasure to work with her.I think we made a great team and I hope it shows in the story we created. I also want to thank our great beta's, Floralia, Sendintheclowns and Lisa.With their awesome help, I think we ended up with a cohesive story. We couldn't have done it without them!

**PrincessSchez A/N:** I, too, would like to thank the three beta's who've read, re-read, and re-re-read this fic. You guys have the patience of saints, lol! I also want to deeply thank Gidgetgal9, who - without her help - this fic would never have been finished. She has been a wonderful co-author - and yes! We did make an awesome team, dang it! Hopefully all who reads this fic will enjoy it as much as we had fun writing it.

**Prologue:**

There she stood, all alone in the hot, smoky room. Bright light engulfed the broken windows, and a great feeling of sadness crept over her like a veil. Tears began dripping from her eyes, but for what reason, she didn't know.

Shielding her eyes from the intense light, she slowly moved along the debris, small shards of glass breaking with each step. Blood stained the walls and floor around her ... Whoever left these was seriously injured ... or worse ...

"Hello?" she called out. Where was everybody? Why was the house so quiet, so vacant? It was like everyone simply vanished into thin air.

"Mom? Dad?" Still, she received no answer. "Wyatt? Chris? Anybody?"

Once her eyes began adjusting to the light, she removed them from her face. But what she saw ahead made her let out a terrible scream. Her mother was slouched over the empty window, still and unmoving. Melinda rushed over while horrific thoughts paraded through her mind. No, she couldn't be, she reasoned.

"Mom? Mom? Are you all right?" Melinda yelled, shaking her mother's body.

"Mom, please … Oh God, please wake up!" she cried. "No, this can't be …. No, no, no …. Please someone ... help! Somebody! Dad! Aunt Paige!"

No one came.

She pulled the bloodied body closer to her – hoping, praying – that her mom would wake up. Yet she never did. Blood stained Melinda's hands, dripping crimson droplets onto the floor, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Melinda wiped the tears that fell faster and faster from her eyes and sobbed loudly into her mother's body, but she never heard the slow, steady footsteps that drew closer to her.

It wasn't until the person drew right up beside her that she knew she wasn't alone. She looked up, expecting to see her father, her brothers, or her Aunt Paige ready to try and heal her mother. However, the figure was a person she had never seen before.

A cruel smile curved his lips; his black eyes glinted ominously. Blood was spattered all over his face, hiding what must have been at some point an attractive man.

Through her blurred vision, she could see him pull something shiny out of his pocket before thrusting forcefully at her. Melinda screamed in pain as blood began pouring out from her side; she let go of her mother, falling to the ground. Everything around her began fading to black.

Something began to ring loudly in her ears. Opening her eyes, she sat straight up in her bed, panting, a feverish shiver chilling her to the bone. Switching off her alarm, she pulled the sheets over her head, revisiting the awful nightmare. It seemed so much more real, more like a premonition. But no, it couldn't be ... Her cousin Penelope was the only one with that power. It must have just been a nightmare – a very realistic nightmare. But whatever it was, it had come to her every night for the past week and never let her rest.

Sweat was beading up on her brow, but she remained hidden under the sheets. Her mind was too preoccupied with the deeply disturbing images of her dead mother and the face of a demon she would never forget.

Chapter 1.

Dean looked up from his position at the window as one of his minions spoke.

"Master Dean, if you truly want to control the mortal and magical worlds, wouldn't it be prudent to go after your brother? He is powerful and it shouldn't take much for you, his brother, to break him."

Dean huffed. "You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that Sam is off limits! There are many psychic kids out there who could do our bidding but I'm thinking of a larger target. The Halliwell Family is a powerful witch family that could be swayed. The elders are of no use to me, they're too set in their ways, but the kids would work well in our plans to rock the mortal world."

"Yes my Lord, then we will start making plans for an attack on them soon." The demon nodded at Dean and left him.

Dean smiled. The time was right- it was time to take what was his. To be the ultimate power in the underworld. The twentieth anniversary of his rebirth was coming and what better way to celebrate than taking complete control.

-0-

Sam Winchester had always dedicated his life to helping others. Well, except for his brief run for normal at Stanford but even then the goal was to be a lawyer that could help those in need. Year-end and year-out, Sam was a hunter. A hunter who put others first and rescued those in need of rescuing.

It was a lonely life but Sam stayed busy and never letting himself dwell much on his life, except for once a year.

For a two-week period every year, Sam became a hermit. He would hole himself up in a remote cabin that belonged to his friend Bobby and hide away from the world.

On the anniversary of his death and Dean's, Sam would hide from life. It was too hard during this time to face people. It was much easier to escape to the remote cabin and indulge in self-pity.

The first week was always hard. He tried to remember the good times with Dean to make it through.

It was the second week that almost drove him over the edge every year; the anniversary of Dean's re-birth. It haunted him until this day.

It was twenty years ago but it felt like yesterday. After Dean's death, Sam had put the body on ice and quickly set about finding a way to bring his brother back.

For two weeks, Sam called every contact and followed every lead he could find. In New Orleans he found a voodoo priestess who promised she could give Sam the answers in exchange for some of his human-tainted blood. Sam gave her a pint of his demon-tainted blood and she gave him the "_answer_".

Bobby had warned him against using the black arts to bring Dean back, but Sam was desperate and decided that he had to try. It was the first time that Bobby lent Sam his cabin so that he could hide away from the world to perform the ritual.

It was a summoning and binding ritual that promised if the soul wasn't tarnished too much, that the person would return human. It had only been two weeks and their dad's soul had survived almost a year before being released so Sam felt confident that Dean would return human.

Sam had carefully thawed Dean's body and started the ritual. It had been a long night but things came together just as they should. The final candle was lit and a heavy silence prevailed in the small cabin.

Dean's eyes slowly opened. His first word was "Sammy." Sam could finally breathe as Dean sat up and hugged him.

"You did good Sammy,." was purred in his ear as Dean rubbed small circles in his back just like he'd done when he was a child.

Sam pulled away with a watery smile. "So what do you want to do Dean?"

"Well Sammy, I'm tired of life being out of our control. From now on it will bow down to us. I want you to embrace your powers and take your rightful place as the leader of the underworld, and I will be there right at your side." Dean's beautiful hazel eyes turned dark black as he smiled at Sam.

Sam slowly backed away. "No Dean! I was supposed to save you!"

Dean's eyes cleared and he smirked. "You did Sammy, you did."

In the end, Sam couldn't destroy his brother. He knew he was weak and it was wrong of him but he just couldn't.

It seemed that Dean shared this same weakness, because as they went separate ways all those years ago, he had promised Sam that he would be protected. Sam would never have to worry about demons ever threatening him again and he was welcome to take his place at Dean's side whenever he changed his mind.

Sam never changed his mind. He just stopped hunting demons. Sam still hunted, but only other supernatural creatures. It was too painful to think if he continued the war against demons, that one day he would have to kill Dean. He still helped other hunters with information on them, but he never hunted demons.

It was the memories of what he had unleashed on humanity that haunted him the most, when he was alone in the cabin.

-0-

Dean was almost ready to put his plan into motion. He would hit the Halliwell family hard and fast. Take out the parents and grab the children. Over time he felt he could break them, and even if he could only break one of the siblings that would be enough.

It wouldn't be the same as having Sam by his side, but it would have to do until his brother came to realize where he belonged.

**A/N: **I know it is a short start, but this seemed like the best place for us to stop. I plan on posting more really soon. This is our first time at this kind of crossover, so feedback is love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Beta's: **Floralia, Sendintheclowns and Lisa

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

**A/N:** Just a quick note to the Supernatural fans who are reading. Not much Sam and Dean here, but I promise that after this chapter, the boys will be a big part of the story. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who took time to leave reviews, it is always appreciated!

Chapter 2

"Hurry up and throw the potion already!" Chris yelled. He dove behind an old coffee table as an energy ball missed hitting him by mere inches. It smashed a nearby chair to pieces. He threw his arms up over his head as tiny fragments showered over him from the impact. Melinda leapt up from her spot across from him and threw a vial of green liquid right at the oncoming demon. The potion began to smolder upon contact as the putrid smell of rotting flesh filled the attic air.

"Do you have the spell?" she asked Wyatt. Her brother nodded, and together, the three siblings read aloud from the ancient Book of Shadows:

"Hell threw you from its inner core,

But earth won't hold you anymore,

Since heaven cannot be your place,

Your flesh and blood we now erase!"

Shielding their eyes from the blinding flash, the demon let out a howl of rage as it exploded in a blaze of fire, the intensity of it burning into their retinas. Purple spots flashed before their eyelids - and after a minute, the demon and the blaze were gone. Only a tribal armband remained in the spot of its now-vanquished owner. Melinda went over to pick it up, examining it in her hands.

"I'll need to check this in the Book of Shadows," she observed. "A demon like this, he's bound to have sent scouts out in case he didn't return. Oh, and you better tell Mom and Dad the party's postponed for now since we've just experienced another typical day at the Halliwell manor." She sighed heavily.

"Sure. We'll see if Mom and Dad may have heard anything from Aunt Paige and the Elders," Chris added. Together the two brothers left the attic, leaving Melinda to flip through the Book of Shadows for info on the demon.

"Do you want any help searching?" Chris asked, turning to face her from the doorway.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

-0-

Day slowly slipped into twilight, and Melinda was still in the attic. She was curled up in an old ottoman, flipping absentmindedly through the Book of Shadows looking for the markings that decorated the demon's armband. Pages soon became blurred as she thumbed through the book before slamming it shut and rubbing her tired eyes. So far, her search through the book had yielded no answers, but there were a lot more pages for her to go through.

"Happy birthday to me," she said and sighed.

Melinda thought of how she was supposed to be having fun celebrating her 22nd birthday today; but instead, she'd found herself vanquishing demons and researching a book older than anyone in the house combined. She'd come to expect it, being the daughter of one of the infamous Charmed Ones - a long ago prophesied trio of sister witches to be a paragon of good - even if it could be an inconvenience at times. There was at least one demon attack a week, and one of them just had to be today.

She was supposed to be focusing on the task at hand, but she eventually found her thoughts shifting toward the smell of her mother's cooking wafting up from the kitchen. Her mother, Piper Halliwell, was an excellent cook, and though Melinda wasn't having the birthday she imagined, having one of her mother's delicious meals would more than suffice. Now, if she could just get through the rest of the book.

Reaching for her purse which she had thrown aside earlier before the demon attack - she grabbed a small piece of candy from it, hoping to stifle some of the hunger pains until dinner.

Cracking open the ancient tome again, she flipped through the pages until the book dropped out of her hands, as though it had somehow burned her. It landed with a loud thump onto the floor. Staring up at her from the floor was a page for a particularly malevolent looking demon with black eyes and a sneer tugging on his lips.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "It's him." That face had tormented her dreams; the demon from her nightmares was staring back at her. Hesitantly, she picked up the book and read, "Dean Winchester was once a human being who sold his soul to save the life of his brother, Sam Winchester - a Hunter. The deal he made only gave him one year to live, and upon his one-year anniversary, his punishment was death by Hellhounds and a lifetime in hell. Sam Winchester unsuccessfully tried to resurrect him with Voodoo magic, but what he brought back wasn't the same brother as before. While info on the demonic side of Dean is scarce, it is known that he is an upper level demon. His powers are unknown because no one has ever survived an attack from him; as such, no vanquishing potion or spell exists for this demon."

After rereading the description, she closed the Book of Shadows again. "Of course there is no known vanquishing spell or potion. That would just be too simple," she muttered.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Chris was standing in the doorway, startling her back into reality. Looking at both Melinda and the book, he raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You look kind of pale."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just ... just a little hot up here," she lied.

"Mom wants you to come down for dinner."

"Uh, sure." She set the book aside, glad to be done with it. There was something unnerving about finding out that the demon that haunts your dreams is real, and there's no known way to destroy him.

-0-

"Melinda, I'm sorry we couldn't give you a normal birthday," said her mother, reaching her arms out to give her daughter a hug once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Really, it's okay, Mom. Besides, how many people can say they've vanquished a demon on their birthday?"

"Uh, we can," interjected Wyatt. "Remember my 18th birthday?"

"Nobody asked you," she grinned.

"Well, he just thought he could impart some of his unwanted wisdom upon us mere mortals," Chris said, adding a mock bow to his brother.

Wyatt drew Chris into a headlock as the two boys struggled to wrestle one another.

"You guys are so immature!" laughed Melinda.

"What's going on out here?" Her dad, Leo, appeared from the kitchen, looking at Wyatt and Chris and then toward Melinda and Piper.

"Your sons are just exercising some of their pent up testosterone," Piper said smiling.

"Ah, well, dinner's on the table. What do you say we try and salvage the rest of this young lady's birthday, then?" He reached out for his daughter's arm and led her to the dining room.

-0-

Dinner had only been over with for an hour or so, but Melinda had gone back to the attic to finish her search for the symbols connected to their recent demon attack.

Turning page after page and ready to give up hope of finding anything relevant, she was startled when a loud crash came from downstairs. Ignoring it — figuring it was probably just one of her idiot brothers getting into another wrestling match — she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a scream unlike anything she had ever heard. It wasn't a scream like something of value had just been broken; this was a scream of something terribly wrong.

There was more shattering of glass and the sounds of something heavy being thrown up against the walls, followed by her mother shouting, "Get out of here!" An explosion of sounds erupted, meaning that her mom had just tried to blow something — or someone — up.

The book fell to the floor, forgotten, as she rushed out of the attic and down the stairs to see what the commotion was. Even taking the stairs two at a time seemed to take longer than usual as continued blasts of spells and shouting grew louder in her ear.

"I will never join you!" shouted Wyatt.

Someone below was again thrown against the wall, as broken splinters of wood showered the downstairs landing and the sounds of her father screaming filled the night air. Her breath caught painfully in her chest as — throwing caution to the wind — she bounded even faster down the stairs, readying herself for whatever awaited her. But Melinda wasn't prepared to see the very nightmare that haunted her for so many nights playing out in real life before her very eyes.

Blinding flames began growing in the front of the house. Melinda shielded her eyes as she ran forward - deja vu began wreaking havoc in her mind. A pile of ashes was pooled against the front windows.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled.

"Melinda! Get out of here!" Chris yelled. He ran up to the landing and tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't budge.

"Where are Mom and Dad? Where's Wyatt?"

"Wyatt's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Melinda asked.

"He fought him off, hard, but he's got him. I only just managed to escape."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

Chris looked away from his sister. The truth was much too painful. "You need to get ..."

Melinda had worked free of his grip and ran toward the window, unsure of what exactly she would find. Images from her nightmares played vividly in her head, but what she saw before her - slouched through a broken window - was no memory.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and as Chris yelled "Behind you!" she turned and came face to face with Dean, his black eyes were directed at her. She waved her hand, trying to send him away, but it had little effect on him. The familiar whoosh of being orbed away filled her ears.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me!" Dean yelled.

Melinda looked numbly around. They were now in the attic, and everything she had just seen was a blur in the furthest depths of her mind. Behind her, Chris was tearing through the pages in the Book of Shadows, mumbling incoherently to himself as he looked for something in its pages.

"We need to go back and fix this. Melinda, come here, we both need to say this spell."

She was transfixed by the horrible images that continually replayed in her mind, and her body no longer seemed able to function. Chris' words had little or no meaning in her brain. All she knew was that she wanted the pain to end, to take away everything that had happened.

"I know you're hurting, Melinda," he pleaded, "but I need you. Wyatt and our parents need you - need us. We have to say this spell to fix all this ... to bring them back." At these words, something hit a nerve in her brain, snapping her out of her trance. To buy them a few extra seconds, she shut and locked the attic door.

"But there is no vanquishing spell for him. There's nothing in the book!"

"No, not a vanquishing spell, something else ..." he trailed off.

Below, Dean's footsteps seemed to get louder with each passing second. It would only be a matter of minutes before he was up here. Grabbing her purse and taking hold of a small vial of liquid — she always kept a potion with her in case of emergency — she tightened her grip, ready to throw it if necessary. It wouldn't do much to someone as powerful as Dean, but it would stun him long enough to make an escape.

Joining her brother beside the book, she saw the spell he was pointing to. As though he was reading her mind, he explained, "If we can prevent this, they'll live, but we need to reword this spell."

"Here these words, hear the rhyme …"

The footsteps were getting louder.

"Heed the hope within our mind …"

They were right outside the door now.

"Send us back to where we'll find …"

The door burst open. There stood Dean, his eyes focused solely on Melinda. An explosion went off behind her; she ducked as the windows were blasted to pieces.

"What we wish in place and time!"

With one last look up, she threw the vial and saw the soulless eyes glaring at her before she and her brother were whisked away. Everything before them became blurred; the attic, Dean, and the distant sounds of ambulances eventually faded away into the wind only to be replaced by chirping crickets and the sound of wind rustling tree leaves. With a soft thud, they landed on a grassy pasture. The heavy Book of Shadows landed right beside them.

"Ugh, what happened?" Melinda groaned, face down in the ground.

Chris grunted as he rolled over to his side and got to his knees. "The spell worked," he answered. After helping his sister up, they looked around at their new location.

"Where are we?"

"Somehow, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Chris replied.

"What place were you thinking of exactly when you recited the spell?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of a way to go back and save Mom and Dad and a way to help Wyatt escape."

"Really? How are we supposed to help them if we're in the middle of no man's land?" she yelled.

"The spell must've had a reason for taking us here. Now shh! Keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear us!"

"Who's going to hear --"

Chris raised his hand to silence her. Narrowing her eyes, Melinda was ready to vent some more until he moved past her. He must've heard something. Hiding behind a tree, he motioned for Melinda to come over. Quietly, she picked up the Book of Shadows and stood beside him, wondering what he was looking at.

"Look over there," he whispered. She followed his gaze to where - a fair distance ahead - was something that made her stomach turn. There he was, standing before a brunet girl, was the demon they had just escaped.

"We have to go after him!" she whispered.

"Wait a minute," Chris hushed. "For one thing, we don't have any potions, and secondly, something … something just doesn't seem right about this."

They watched in silence. Melinda wanted to go out there and hurt Dean for how he had harmed her and her family, but to humor her brother she stayed put. Listening closely, though the voices of Dean and the girl were faint, they watched first hand how Dean had become one of hell's deadliest demons: He had sold his soul.

"Just like the book said," she whispered to herself. It seemed unreal to them, but before they could say or do anything, the time-travel spell hurtled them once more into some other unknown place. They landed on a dirt road. Melinda landed on the Book of Shadows, which knocked the wind out of her.

"Damn, that hurt," she groaned. "Where are we now?" But the voice that responded wasn't Chris'; it was someone else's.

"Slowly get up and keep your hands where we can see them."

Melinda got up and came face to face with Sam Winchester, holding a gun pointed directly at her. Standing beside him was his brother Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!  
**Authors:** Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU  
**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural  
**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.  
Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?  
**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.  
**Author's Note:** This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.  
There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:  
**1.** It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.  
**2.** Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.  
**3.** Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.  
**4. **Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter Three

"Dude, you must be getting rusty, cause I just beat you three times." Sam smirked as he stared at the bull's eye he had just landed. The two Winchester boys were doing target practice at the back of Bobby's property.

"Um, yeah well I've had four beers college boy and you haven't had any so I say that gives you unfair advantage." Dean replied as he took another swig off his beer.

Before Sam could reply he heard a loud thump on the dirt road about five yards away. Then he could hear voices. "Dean, what…" But before Sam could finish Dean was in stealth mode signaling for them to check the road ahead.

Sam took the lead with Dean covering his back. It was troubling to have the sanctuary of Bobby's property invaded. It was definitely off the beaten path and the dirt road up ahead lead to a couple of country homes, and Bobby's house so it didn't get much use..

As the two hunters approached they could make out two figures sitting in the middle of the road in the midday sun. Both were in their early twenties. One was female and the other male and Sam felt that they had to be siblings, because their appearance was so similar. Both had dark brown hair with brown eyes, and the female appeared to be younger, in her early twenties.

Neither appeared to have weapons, but that wasn't very reassuring with all the demon encounters of late. Sam came to a non-verbal agreement with Dean to approach the two. He could see that Dean had a flask full of holy water at his side, ready to use.

The two strangers seemed oblivious to the hunters approaching. Sam decided to take the offensive and raised his gun as he spoke. He could feel Dean standing closely behind him.

"Slowly get up and keep your hands where we can see them." Sam watched as the two looked up at him with surprise but both followed orders.

Dean spoke next. "Okay Hansel and Gretel, why are you on private property? And this better be good, cause my beers getting hot and I could be drinking it instead of playing silly games with you two."

Sam watched as the two supposed siblings exchanged looks before the male spoke. "Well, our story is a bit wild and I'm not sure if you'll believe us."

Sam sighed. _When were things ever easy_? But before he could reply his snappy brother was verbally attacking again. "Okay we'll listen to your tall tale but first let's get something out of the way. Christo."

Sam let the breath he didn't know he was holding go as the two shot Dean puzzled looks, but no black eyes appeared. He almost laughed as Dean then soaked the two strangers with holy water and received more intense confused looks

The male spoke. "What was that all about? Did you actually think we were demons?"

Sam frowned and tensed at that statement. They might not be demons but they were aware of them. They could be hunters, and that would be bad.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "We can't be too careful. You two need to start explaining yourselves."

The girl then spoke. "Um, couldn't we go somewhere and discuss this all in private?"

Dean glared. "No. Start talking."

Sam noticed the girl shift on her feet uncomfortably before speaking again. "We're from the future and we know who you are. You're the Winchester brothers, hunters, and Dean has only one year before he has to go to hell due to a deal he made with a cross roads demon."

Dean huffed. "Uh actually, I have about nine months now but who's counting? What funny farm did you two escape from? From the future, are you serious?"

Sam watched as the two strangers tensed and had a silent exchange. It seemed they reluctantly came to a nonverbal agreement.

The male spoke next. "My name is Chris and this is my sister Melinda. We're witches. Powerful witches from the Halliwell family and as such we can travel in time, using knowledge from this book."

Sam then noticed the old tome that the boy was clutching. The name Halliwell rang a distant memory but one that wasn't clear to Sam. He knew that his brother was not happy with the mention that the two were witches.

Dean moved forward, right index finger pointing at the young siblings in front of him. "Okay, Donnie and Marie, first you appear out of nowhere, and know who we are and about my deal. Then you want us to believe that you are powerful witches who can travel through time using an old book. Pardon me if I'm having trouble swallowing any of this."

Melinda spoke up in a quiet unsteady voice. "I know it's hard to believe, but you're hunters. Surely you have come across many unexplained things. If vampires are immortal then how hard is it to believe that witches can cast time travel spells?"

Before either Winchester could reply, Chris spoke up. "Look, I don't expect you to just trust us. You don't know us from Adam, but it is important that you at least listen to us. We have information that directly affects your family and ours. If we work together a great tragedy can be avoided."

Sam could feel the sincerity pouring off the two. While he didn't totally buy their story, he felt that they needed to at least listen to the them. In fact, if they had any ideas as how to save Dean it would be worth the time.

Sam decided to take things into his hands. "Okay, look, you're right, we have faced the unexplained time and time again. I guess our biggest problem is the fact that we haven't met a witch yet that we could trust. That doesn't mean that we shouldn't at least listen to you , but you have to understand why we'd want to be careful." Sam was going to say more but Dean interrupted.

"Samantha, we need to talk now, and alone." Dean's voice was gruff and he grabbed Sam's left arm roughly pulling him away but kept an eye on the two strangers. "Hey Marcia and Greg, stay put and we'll be right back."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the other two, Sam wrenched his arm away from Dean. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"My problem? Well let's see here Sammy. First off, you're willing to trust self-proclaimed witches. And second, you're willing to trust two crazy people who say they're from the future. Dude, I say we send the Bradys packing and get back to Bobby's house." Dean crossed his arms and Sam could tell he had his job cut out for him trying to persuade his brother to listen to him.

"Dean, what if they have the answers we're looking for? What if they know how to get you out of the deal? What's it going to hurt if we listen?"

"No Sam, end of story." Dean huffed out.

"Fine Dean, you go back to the house. I'm going to talk to them and you can't stop me. You treat me like I'm five and I'm tired of it Dean. I'm no longer going to do things because you say so. So either you give them a chance or you head back to the house and I do what I need to do." Sam felt the adrenaline flow. He hated standing up to Dean like this but he really didn't feel that he had much choice. He could tell Dean was more than pissed at him but he could also see that Dean was going to cave.

"Dude, I treat you like you're five because you act like it. I don't like this at all, but if you're going to be stupid, I guess I need to stay and protect your back." Dean turned and headed back to Melinda and Chris before Sam could respond.

"Okay, my idiot brother wants to talk to you. I would rather send you packing but since that's not an option, I suggest that you don't try anything stupid." Dean had a gun pointed at the two.

"Dean, stop it, put the gun away." Sam said as he trotted up to the three.

"I'll put it away after you search them for weapons. Then we'll head to Bobby's house listen to their fairy tale and send them on their merry little way."

Sam nodded at Dean. He knew it was no use arguing with Dean when his mind was made up. He gave the two siblings an apologetic look as he approached them. He quickly patted Chris down and then turned to Melinda and blushed.

Dean smirked. "She won't bite Sammy. Just pat her down so we can be done."

Sam swallowed hard as he approached.

Melinda smiled and spoke. "It's fine Sam really."

Sam nodded and looked at his feet as he quickly patted the young lady down. Finding nothing he moved away.

Dean put his gun away. "Alrighty then, let's head to the house. "

-0-

The walk back to Bobby's house was done in an uneasy silence. Once inside the house, Dean hollered for Bobby who was quickly on edge after spotting the new arrivals.

Dean watched with amusement as Bobby entered the room. "What in tarnation is going on? Who the hell are these two?" Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head giving the two strangers the once over.

Dean smirked. "Well Bobby these two are brother and sister and they came to us from the future and- oh yeah, they're both witches."

"The hell you say boy! Sam, what's really going on?" Dean could see that Bobby was at his wits end.

"Um, well Bobby these two do claim to be witches, and part of the Halliwell family. Some famous witch family, and they do claim to be from the future." Sam gave Bobby a nervous grin.

Dean was now enjoying his brother's nervousness. It served him right for bringing Broom Hilda and her brother into Bobby's house. He could also tell that their "guests" were rethinking this whole need-to-talk -thing.

Bobby placed his cap back on his head, his face scrunched up in thought. "So I suppose that there book the young fella's holding is The Book of Shadows?"

Dean couldn't believe his ears or eyes as the two witches perked up at Bobby's statement.

Chris gave a slight smile and spoke. "Yes sir, so you've heard of our family?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of ya, but I thought it was a legend. Never found proof of the three sisters Halliwell. So are you two supposed to be descendents of one of the sisters?"

Melinda stepped forward and nodded. "Our mom is Piper Halliwell and something horrible has just happened in our time and it involves the Winchesters. That's why we're here."

Dean wanted to shake Bobby. There was no way that this silly story could be true.

"Huh, well I suppose the boys here already tested you out to make sure you're not demons?"

Dean huffed out. "Yeah but we didn't do no sanity test and I really think we should."

Bobby shook his head. "Boy, I know this is hard to wrap your mind around. I'm having trouble myself but it don't do no harm to talk about it. So why don't we all head to the kitchen and sit down and see what we can figure out. Sam why don't you put on some coffee 'cause I have a feelin' this is gonna be a long night."

Dean followed the bewildered group into the kitchen and shared a look of concern with his brother.

-0-

Bobby sat down across from the Halliwell siblings with Sam and Dean at each end of the table. It was a hard pill to swallow that the youngsters in front of him were here from the future, but his whole life had been filled with the unexplained so the least he could do was listen to their story.

"So what're your names? And how far ahead are you in the future?" Bobby asked as he and the Winchesters stared at the siblings.

The young man spoke first. "Well sir, I'm Chris and this is my sister Melinda and as we said our mother is Piper Halliwell . We are twenty years in the future."

Bobby nodded. "And something awful has happened?"

Melinda's eyes filled with tears. "Uh yeah, a demon attacked and killed our parents and kidnapped our brother."

Bobby watched the younger Winchester tense as he took in what the young girl had said. Sam reached over and took the young girls hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Does this demon have a name?" The younger hunter asked.

Melinda nodded. "Dean Winchester."

Bobby took in a breath and tried to calm himself. He could tell that the Winchester boys were in shock. Sam quickly withdrew his hand and shook his head in denial.

"No, you must be mistaken." Sam said in a quiet and shaky voice.

Dean scoffed. "Told you they were escapees from the loony bin, but does anyone listen to me? No!"

Chris took his sister into his arms. "Fine don't believe us, but what do you think happens when the hell hounds come for Dean?"

"Says the crazy people." Dean replied as he got up from the table and made his way over to the coffee maker. "Tell you what, I'll pour you two some coffee and maybe it will bring you back your sanity."

Melinda wiped away her tears and spoke. "I dreamed of Dean coming and killing my family and dismissed it until I found a passage on him in the _Book of Shadows_."

Bobby watched as the girl opened up the old tome and frantically turned the pages until she came upon what she was looking for.

"See, it's right here." She pointed to a passage and turned the book around so that Bobby and Sam could see what was written. Dean continued to smirk from his corner of the kitchen.

_Dean Winchester was once a human being who sold his soul to save the life of his brother, Sam Winchester -- a Hunter. The deal he made only gave him one year to live, and upon his one year anniversary, his punishment was death by Hellhounds and a lifetime in hell. Sam Winchester unsuccessfully tried to resurrect him with Voodoo magic, but what he brought back wasn't the same brother as before. While info on the demonic side of Dean is scarce, it is known that he is an upper level demon. His powers are unknown as no one has ever survived an attack from him, as such; no vanquishing potion or spell exists for this demon_.

Bobby couldn't believe what he had read. "Well I'll be damned."

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who are reviewing. We love reading your comments. We should have more up really soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 4

Nobody said anything. Seconds and then minutes passed without as much as a cough. The only sound came from the ticking from Bobby's wall clock. Sam had his head buried in his hands, Bobby was in deep shock, and Dean was still in his state of denial. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long time had passed, he finally spoke up.

"Aw, come on. You don't buy that. I don't buy it - not even for a second."

"How can you be sure, Dean?" Sam asked, finally speaking up. "If they are from twenty years in the future, and you are in Hell then, the longer you're there, the more you lose your humanity. What's to say that you can't or won't be able to kill innocent people?"

Dean snorted and drank from his cup of coffee. "Sammy, I think you've been around Looney and Tunes too long. It's starting to rub off on you."

Melinda watched Dean out of the corner of her eyes. There he stood, as bold as can be, dismissing everything they said without so much as showing any kind of emotion other than skepticism. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she felt her sadness slowly melt into anger. As witches, they were forbidden to use their powers for personal gain, hurting innocents, or punishing wrongdoers, but Melinda was seriously considering breaking one of those rules. All she needed was an opportunity. She turned to face her brother, nodding ever so slightly in Dean's direction. Chris seemed to understand the message she was trying to convey, though she could see Sam looking back and forth between them, trying to understand their unspoken conversation.

"Mel, I don't think it would be a good idea," Chris whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Bobby slammed shut the Book of Shadows, startling them, and abruptly ending their unspoken conversation. He cleared his throat and said, "You mentioned that your brother was kidnapped?"

"He was," Melinda stated, her eyes fixating on Dean. "But we don't know why. We were just fortunate to escape."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Melinda looked at Chris, who sighed. "Yes, in fact, I even had to time travel once myself to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil."

"So you've time traveled before?" Bobby asked.

Chris nodded.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, I think it has a lot to do with everything." Dean smirked, pouring himself a new cup of coffee. "You two must get off on pulling these little tricks. The Trickster didn't put you two up to this now, did he?"

"Ignore 'em," Bobby grunted. "Now, tell us your tale from the beginning. Don't leave anything out."

The siblings sighed. Retelling their story was as bad as having to endure it all again. The pain, the sadness, the horrific images began to wash over them as they tried to recall everything that happened. It seemed almost like a lifetime ago. Dean walked over and sat opposite them.

"If the Trickster's involved, this oughta be good for a few chuckles."

Sam gave him a look and then turned to face Melinda. "Go on."

She sighed. "Well, our day started out with us vanquishing a demon – nothing unusual there. We sent his sorry ass back to Hell, and I went looking for more info on it in case it sent scouts after us. I was up in the attic for a few hours while Chris went to see if our Aunt Paige or the Elders had any info. I spent most of the afternoon in the attic until I came down and had dinner. Later, I went back up to search some more until I heard a crash downstairs. I don't know what happened right after. I just heard screaming. My mother shouted, and there was glass breaking."

Chris gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he finished the rest of their tale.

"By then, I was grabbing something out of the basement when I heard the fighting. Mom had tried to blow Dean up, but when that didn't work, I sent him flying into the windows. Wyatt orbed in and ..."

"Hold on, what do you mean orbed in?" interjected Sam, a curious look on his face.

"Our dad was a Whitelighter. They're like guardian angels for good witches. They can orb from place to place, and he passed the ability onto Wyatt and me." Chris got up from the table. In a flash of tiny bright lights, he orbed away, much to the shock of the Winchester boys and Bobby.

"Holy ..."

Chris orbed back to the same spot, and sat again, continuing the recap of their night.

"Wyatt saw the debacle and tried to help, but Dean vanished as our father came over to help. Mom screamed for us to get out of there, but we didn't. We didn't know where he had gone; he just ... left. We thought he got the hint until he appeared behind Mom. She turned around and tried again to blast him, but he deflected it. Wyatt tried using his powers, but the angrier Dean got, the more he was able to block our powers. He sent us flying back into the wall as he sent ..." He stopped again. With a deep breath, he continued, "He sent our mom sailing into a window. Wyatt and I tried reciting every spell we knew, but nothing worked. Dean told us that we were to join him or die, but we refused. We got up, ready to kill, but Dad got there before we did. I've never seen him that angry before."

He stopped again, the thought of what happened next much too difficult to convey into words. "Dean threw a fireball at him, and he ..." Chris looked at Melinda, not sure if he wanted her to hear the rest of it. She nodded, and he continued. "He was reduced to ashes. Then he threw something at Wyatt, but what it was, I don't know. His eyes went blank; it was like he was possessed. Wyatt disappeared after that, then I went after Dean, but again, he vanished; only this time he set the house on fire. By then, Melinda appeared at the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on. I told her to leave, but she ran over to the windows and saw for herself what had happened. Dean appeared behind her, ready to attack, but I wasn't going to lose her too, so I orbed her to the attic."

"We barely had time to recite the spell before the door burst open," Melinda added. "He shot a fireball at my head, shattering the windows in the attic, but we were able to escape."

"And you landed here?" Bobby inquired.

"No," they replied in unison. "The spell first took us to some desolate area I've never seen before," she continued. "We hid behind a tree and watched him," she nodded curtly in Dean's direction, "make the deal. The spell then took us here, or wherever 'here' is."

All remained quiet after they spoke. Sam looked aghast at Bobby and Dean, who, for a change, seemed unable to speak.

"What about this here book?" Bobby asked. "And the entry on Dean?"

"The book's been around since our ancestor, Melinda Warren, who lived centuries ago. The book grows as each owner does. Our parents passed it to the three of us when we took over the demon fighting business, but we don't know when the entry on Dean was added. It must've been around the time he started gaining power," Chris answered.

"Well, that was a mighty epic tale you two just told," Dean said, finding his voice again. "Only thing is, you forgot to add a couple of shape-shifters and vampires to the mix."

"Dean, how can you not at least think it's possible?" Sam asked. "Why would they make up something horrific like that?"

He never got the chance to answer because Melinda jumped out of her seat and pointed her right index finger at Dean, who looked up at her while drinking his coffee. She waved her hand, sending the cup tumbling to the floor, its hot contents spilling all the way down Dean's shirt before she stormed out of the room and out the front door.

**A/N: More to come soon! Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who are reviewing! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 5

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. The two witches in front of him were the real deal and had brought news that took his breath away. He only hoped with the knowledge the two possessed, that they could save his brother.

After sending coffee all over Dean, the younger sibling had fled. Her brother wasn't far behind her.

Dean was grumbling as he shucked off his outer shirt and used a towel to dry his t-shirt. "Damn unstable female witch! Why can't people with powers be well- rounded and stable?"

Sam flinched at that statement and he quickly received an apologetic look from Dean. It hurt, but in some ways rang true. Almost everyone with powers that they had run up against recently did have some sort of issues.

"Sorry Sammy, but that chick really got to me and not in a good way. I don't trust them at all. Our last little run-in with witches almost got us killed. In our business , witches and demons have gone hand in hand; just look at our wonderful friend Ruby." Dean finished drying off and threw the towel on the table.

Sam understood his brother's feelings on the subject, but he knew that they needed to at least listen to their new arrivals. These two might be the key to saving Dean, and because of that he was willing to at least listen to the Halliwell's.

"Dean, I agree that we can't trust them, but it doesn't mean we can't listen to them." Sam watched his brother tense, and he knew he was in for a battle.

"Well, we listened to Ruby and what has that got us? Squat!" Dean smacked the table with his fist. "I'm tired of playing other people's games."

Sam was about to answer when Bobby rose from his seat.

"Boy you need to calm down and get your head out of your ass. Sam's right, listening isn't going to hurt anything. I don't like this and I sure as hell don't trust them, but we shouldn't write them off. Hell, Ruby has saved your ass and gave us the use of the colt back so don't go slamming doors shut when they could be helpful." Bobby wiped his hand down his face in frustration.

"Fine, if you two want to have a tea party and make nice with Bewitched and her magical orbing brother, you'll be doing it without me!" Dean said as he made his way to the back door.

Sam rose to stop Dean, but Bobby held him back. "Let him blow some steam off. We'll probably get more out of our guests, if he's not around."

Sam nodded. As much as Sam wanted Dean to be there, Bobby was right. It would be easier to talk to Melinda and Chris without him.

-0-

Sam found the two siblings sitting on the steps of Bobby's front porch. As he approached the two looked up at him warily.

Chris spoke first. "I see we ran your brother off."

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah well, he needed to blow off some steam. I was hoping that while he was gone, that we could talk."

Melinda looked up at Sam with teary eyes. "Are you going to listen?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and I wanted to share with you a bit about our family and experiences and why this is so hard for Dean to swallow."

It took Sam a while to tell the sorrowful tale of his life. He was proud of himself for being able to distance himself emotionally as he told of the deaths of his mother and Jess at the hands of the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Melinda's face was full of sorrow. "Sam you dreamed of your girlfriend's death before it happened ?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah, I never had visions before so I thought the dreams were just nightmares. I still feel guilty that I didn't act on them."

He watched Melinda nod as if in understanding. "I had dreams too. I dreamed of Demon Dean killing my family and I didn't do anything."

Chris immediately put his arm around his sister. "Oh sis, you couldn't have known. Sam shouldn't feel guilty and neither should you. "

Sam felt bad that he had admitted his guilt now, and reached over and grabbed Melinda's hand in his.

"Melinda , I don't know you , but you seem to really care about your family. This is not your fault. It's the Yellow Eyed Demon's fault. It's because of him that this whole set of events happened. We just need to find away to save my brother and end it."

Chris gave Sam a smile of thanks as his words seemed to reach Melinda. Melinda looked up at Sam. "Okay, you're right."

Chris cleared his throat. "Uh, Sam could you tell us why Dean is so angry at us?"

Sam gave a weak smile. "Well, we had a run in with witches about a month ago. It didn't go well. They were black magic witches under the control of a powerful demon and they almost killed us. Plus, during that hunt we found out that a demon who has been helping us was a witch before she went to Hell."

Sam watched as the siblings perked up at the mention of Ruby.

Chris ventured the first question. "What do you know about this demon who was a witch?"

Sam shrugged. "Not much. She showed up after the Hell's gate was opened. That happened a few days after Dean's deal. The Yellow Eyed Demon had plans to open the gate to release his demon army. We were able to kill Yellow Eyes but a couple hundred demons got loose and she was one of them. I was supposed to lead that army so I've had a few run-ins with demons and she has been the most friendly of them. She has even saved me and Dean."

Melinda looked puzzled. " So do you have other powers?"

Sam shook his head. "My powers disappeared when Yellow Eyes died."

Chris took the next question. "Why would Ruby want to help you?"

Sam eyebrows quirked. "Uh, still not clear on that. She shows up and helps and disappears without much to say. She's betting on me to beat some of the other demons jockeying for power. And that is about all I know about her, except that she has a knife that can kill demons and she helped us fix a special colt that can kill demons."

Chris perked up at that. "Wow, that could be helpful."

Melinda nodded. "We need to see what we can find out about Ruby, she might be the answer to stopping this."

"Well, I'd like to learn more about her. I'm not sure she is the answer. She told us that she doesn't know who holds Dean's contract and I really think that taking down the demon holding the contract should save my brother." Sam said as he watched the two stand and head back inside.

Chris turned as they entered Bobby's house. "So Sam, what have you tried so far to end the contract?"

Sam glanced down at his hands. "Uh, I killed the Crossroads Demon, but that didn't do anything. And Dean is resistant to a lot of plans because if he is caught trying to get out of the deal- I die"

Chris's eyes went wide. "Wow, I'm sorry Sam. Did you at least get some information from the Crossroads Demon?"

Sam shook his head no. He felt a slight squeeze to his arm as Melinda passed him as they approached the kitchen.

Bobby was there looking at the book. He looked up at the gang as they approached.

"This here book is full of great demon information. I hope you don't mind that I peeked." Bobby said as they sat down.

Chris smiled. "No sir, you're in the book you know. Bobby Singer is known as a great hunter in our time. Sam is too."

Sam almost laughed at the embarrassed look on Bobby's face, but he knew better than to piss the man off.

Bobby shuffled nervously in his seat. "So we're all ready to play nice?"

Sam watched as everyone smiled and nodded. "Yeah Bobby, I think we understand each other better."

Chris spoke. "Yeah and we're going to do some research and see what we can find out about Ruby."

"Huh, sounds like a good idea, that darn witch keeps popping up. While you pups are doing research, I'll start the grill up, and Sam why don't you see if you can ring your brother? It would be nice to have some beer to go with the steak." Bobby said as he stood and headed over to the freezer.

Sam felt it would be a futile endeavor but he got his phone out and headed outside. The phone rang twice and Sam was shocked when Dean picked up.

"Need rescuing Princess?" Dean's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Uh no Dean, we need beer." Sam replied in a frustrated voice.

"Ah, so Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum are gone and we are gonna drink their memory away."

"No Dean, Bobby is grilling and wants you to bring back beer, for us and our guests." Sam braced himself for Dean's response.

"What the hell Sam? I can't believe those yahoos suckered you and Bobby in. I guess I better get my butt back so that you two don't find yourselves orbed off to who knows where." The phone immediately clicked off.

Sam yelled back into the house. "Mr. Sunshine is coming back with the beer."

Sam sighed and plopped himself on the back steps. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-0-

Dean slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Anger and fear building inside of him.

He got it, he really did. Sam and Bobby wanted to believe in the new comers. They brought gloomy predictions but also a promise of hope.

Sam needed hope. Dean understood that, and he wished that he could be supportive and help Sam embrace that hope. It would make his last days a bit easier but…

After his heart- to- heart with Ruby, Dean knew there wasn't any hope.

She had admitted to filling Sam's head with hope when there wasn't any. Ruby had a hidden agenda and needed Sam to follow along, so she lied.

So Dean couldn't shake the fear that the two siblings back at Bobby's had their own agenda. They needed Sam to trust them, but why?

Dean understood Sam's need, but he also had his own need. To keep his brother safe.

**A/N: Thanks for reading- more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 6

"Where should we begin researching, Ruby?" Melinda asked.

"Best guess would be the Book of Shadows," Chris replied, plopping down onto the couch as he cracked open the book. "I'll look on this side, and you can look on the other."

He placed the heavy book between them. Melinda supported one side, Chris the other. A moment of silence passed between them. Only the occasional turning of a page or a noise from in the kitchen filled the house. Soon, the smells of steaks cooking on the grill reached their noses, making them very hungry. It seemed like it had been an eternity since they had last eaten.

"Hey, what's this?" Chris said, pointing to a handwritten entry in the book. Melinda stared at it; the handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. She glanced over the written portion, her eyes catching on one particular word: Ruby. "Isn't that Great Grams' handwriting?" he asked.

"I - I think so," she replied. Chris held the book up closer so they could read what their great-grandmother had written.

Be careful upon approaching the witch known as Ruby Warren. While she is a descendant of Melinda Warren and a blood relative to the Halliwell family, Ruby sold her soul to an unknown Crossroads demon in exchange for power. However, the holder of the contract never kept their promise, and instead reneged on their portion of the deal, but kept Ruby's soul. On her deathbed, Ruby swore vengeance against the demon that cheated her. I never confirmed the name of the contract holder, but sources have suggested the name to be Lilith, a violent demon with a taste for possessing children. If true, she alone holds all the Crossroads deals ever made.

Family or not, Ruby's time spent in hell would have likely diminished her remaining humanity.

Chris looked at Melinda. In the kitchen, they heard the backdoor slam and Dean's voice asking where the Bobsey twins had orbed off to. Sam had nodded his head toward the living room, where Melinda and Chris looked up from their spot into Dean's hardened eyes.

"You left them alone and unsupervised?"

"They know not to try anything," Sam quietly replied, looking over his shoulder to see if they were watching. They were.

"They're sitting alone in Bobby's living room, reading that damn magical book of theirs. We don't know them; they're witches, so certainly they can't be up to anything suspicious or dangerous," he added sarcastically.

"What are you griping about boy?" Bobby asked, entering the kitchen. "They're looking for info on Ruby."

"And you believed them?" Dean turned to yell out into the living room. "Hey! You two! Find any useful info on our demon friend?"

Chris and Melinda ignored him. They returned to their task at hand, but Dean had taken to watching them like a hawk. "If you two aren't concerned about what they're really doing, I guess I better find out for myself," he snapped at Sam and Bobby. He went and stood in front of the siblings for a brief second before making a grab at the Book of Shadows.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris yelled. He stood up to grab the book back, but Dean pushed him back down onto the couch with his free hand. His eyes quickly scanned over the first line of the paragraph.

"Well, this certainly explains a lot about you two," he said, closing the book and dropping it back into the sibling's laps. "You two are related to Ruby. Did you two hear that?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam and Bobby. "They're related to Ruby. You know, petite blonde chick, who - if I'm not mistaken - is a frickin' demon!"

Melinda got up from her seat. "So what if we're related? Just because she's evil doesn't mean we are. I'm sure you must have a rather colorful family tree yourself!"

"Dean, lay off," warned Sam.

"Sam's right," Bobby added. "Look, the steaks are done, so let's just eat. We'll deal with all this fussin' afterwards."

"Am I the only sane person here? We have the proof that there's something not right about these two, and you're going to put it off until later?"

-0-

If the uncomfortable silence that from earlier in the day was difficult, it was nothing compared to now. Melinda had the unfortunate opportunity to sit directly across from Dean at the table, so every time she looked up, she had the misfortune of seeing the hatred pouring from his hazel eyes. Chris gave her a small encouraging smile before turning his attention back to his plate.

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances from their seats. Bobby cleared his throat, attempting to try and make this not so uncomfortable.

"I've been in the hunting business longer than you two have been alive. Why haven't I ever had any proof that your family's not a legend?" he asked.

Melinda turned her focus away from Dean, to look at Bobby. "We keep a low profile. If news got out about us - and it had - it would lead to a firestorm of problems."

"If news about ya family got out, why didn't we hear anything about 'em?"

Chris cleared his throat. "Our mom doesn't like to talk much about it, but she told us about how they were caught using magic by a TV reporter."

"A TV reporter, you say? Why does your mom not want to talk about it? Doesn't sound all that bad."

"It's a long story, but it began when their exposure as witches and the exposure of the entire magical community, and ended with the death of her sister - our other aunt - Prue."

"How many aunts do you have?"

"Originally, four," Melinda added. "It wasn't until after our AuntPrue died that Mom found out she had another sister - Aunt Paige. Mom didn't know about her until Grams and Great Grams told her about the affair her mother had with her Whitelighter."

"Talk about one screwed up family," Dean muttered.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a look that told him to keep his comments to himself.

"Anyway, the whole ordeal with them being exposed could only be fixed by resetting time."

"Time travel again?"

"No. They had to get --" Chris looked at Melinda. They came to the silent, mutual agreement not to mention the fact that to reset time, a deal had to be made with the demon Tempest. The two Winchesters and Bobby didn't trust them already, so they knew if they mentioned that little fact, they were sure to get shot with the colt that had already been pointed at them twice today. "-- they got someone to reset time to prevent it from happening," he hastily added.

Melinda looked up, expecting to hear Dean make another sarcastic comment, but none came. Sam looked at her, giving her a small nod as though he understood.

When they finished eating some time later, Dean brought back up the topic of Ruby. "Well, do you think it's a good time now to discuss their freaky relatives?"

"I know you don't like Ruby, but just because they're related to her doesn't mean that they're evil too, Dean" said Sam.

Dean looked at Sam, clearly surprised by what his brother had said. "Are you siding with them? Sorry to disappoint you Sammy, but apples don't fall far from the proverbial demonic tree."

"If we're going to get you out of this deal, maybe this revelation can somehow be useful if they are related to Ruby," Sam added.

Dean jumped up from the table. "I can't believe this! You know as well as I do that if I break the deal, you're dead. So let's just end this right here, right now. No freaky little witches who can orb - or whatever the hell it is they can do - can help!"

"You know, we're getting a little tired of your constant insults," Melinda snapped.

Dean was ready to fire back when Bobby took his hat off and whistled loudly, startling everyone at the table. "Have any of you listened to yourselves? You're bickering like a couple of hormonal teenage girls!"

"We're tired, emotionally and physically, and we don't want to have to put up with Dean's constant putdowns anymore," she added.

Bobby put his hat back on and looked between Chris and Melinda, who got up from the table and pushed their way past Dean.

"Where in the blazing saddles are you two going?" Bobby asked.

"Away from here," Melinda replied. "If we're going to have to do things ourselves, so be it. And if it eventually comes down to us vanquishing Dean's sorry ass, then so much the better for us, and so much the worse for him."

They made it all the way to the front door before Sam caught up with them, taking Melinda's hand in the process to prevent her from leaving.

"It's much too late and dangerous for you two to be leaving, especially since you're not used to our time ... and ... we're kind of out in the middle of nowhere," he added as an afterthought.

"We can orb until we find a place," she answered, before removing her hand from his.

"Look, I'm sure I'll be getting an ear full from Dean and Bobby on this, but I think you two should stay here for the night."

-0-

"There is no way, no possible way, I'm sleeping in the same house with those two!" Dean was arguing again with Sam, and this time, Bobby was taking Dean's side.

"He's right. It's just not safe, and what were you thinking of Sam? Asking them to spend the night. We might as well turn a blind eye to them and hope to high heaven they don't try to kill us when we're sleeping."

"Look, I knew you guys wouldn't be happy with this --" began Sam.

"You're damn right we're not happy with this," huffed Dean. "Just go tell them the deal's been revoked."

Sam looked right into Dean's eyes. He'd convinced him to at least listen to their tale, but there would be no convincing him to let them stay the night. He went to break the news to the Halliwell siblings, but he was met by an empty living room. They had orbed away, taking with them the Book of Shadows and possibly a way to save his brother.

"I think they're already gone," he sighed.

-0-

Sleeping in a deserted house two towns over was not how either one pictured their evening. The family who owned the house appeared to be on vacation, so there was no need to worry about an unexpected visit from the owners.

Melinda plopped down on what was a child's bed, exhausted in every possible way. Sleep soon overtook her, but she barely got to rest as the sounds of the horrific evening played over in her head. Wyatt was in pain, wherever he was. That much she knew. Demon Dean stood before him, smirking as he hit the Halliwell brother again with a round of fire power. The eldest Halliwell sibling screamed in agony.

"Now, what is your answer?" Dean asked.

Wyatt gasped. "Kill me then, because I will never join you!"

Dean waved his hand, sending Wyatt flying back into a wall, pinning him to it.

"You have no other options if you wish me to spare your siblings. You're not powerful enough to defeat me."

He waved his hand again, knocking Wyatt to the floor. It had only been a few hours since the attack on their home, and the more he tried to stop Dean, the weaker he became. His powers wouldn't be able to hold out much longer... He needed to get away, but wherever he was, there were magical enchantments placed around preventing him from orbing to freedom. Besides, Dean wasn't going to let him go; he was too great a power to lose out on...

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," he sighed, holding a small bottle of something in his hands.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially those who are reviewing- it is very appreciated! More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 7

Dean acknowledged that he wasn't the most popular person at Bobby's right now, but he didn't care. He knew that Bobby and Sam thought he was being a hard ass and living in denial but that wasn't true.

Dean had heard what Melinda and Chris had said about him, and it shook him to the core. It was something that he had been afraid of ever since Ruby had told him that she had once been human. In fact, he believed what the two witches had said.

The thing was he didn't trust them and didn't want them anywhere near his family. Melinda and Chris were self-proclaimed witches with powers. That was not good.

Dean had been a hunter for a long time and in his life time he had never met Glenda the Good Witch. His recent encounter with a coven had left a permanent bad taste in his mouth when it came to witches. The thing that sealed the deal of mistrust towards their time travelers was the two's admission to being related to Ruby.

Ruby was up to no good. Dean could just feel it in his gut and now the bitch had back up from the future.

He was begrudgingly thankful for the information that the two visitors had imparted, and with it maybe they could change some of Dean's destiny. But Dean still viewed the two as a threat.

Luckily said threat had flown the coop and Dean couldn't be happier.

"Alright, now that Buffy and Jody are gone, can we talk about this crap they laid on us?" Dean plopped himself down on the couch in Bobby's living room and looked up at the two men scowling at him.

He gave them a smirk. "What?"

Sam huffed and landed heavily in the old overstuffed chair next to the couch. "Dean, I hope you're happy. Those two may have had answers to how to get you out of the deal and you scared them off!"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but before anything could come out, Bobby spoke up as he eased down at the end of the couch.

"Sam's right son. I know you don't want to face the news that those two brought…." Bobby started but Dean broke in.

"Hold it, right there. I want to clear the air here. It's not that I don't believe what those two Doctor Who wannabees said, I just don't trust them. I didn't like having them here. Now that they're gone, I'm willing to talk about what might be happening in the future, okay?" Dean looked at Bobby and Sam and could see that they were in shock at his statement.

Sam spoke first. "I get that you don't trust them Dean, but what if…"

"Sam, I'm tired of the what ifs. Ruby has been leading us along and while some of the things she's done has been helpful, we're no closer to a finding a way out of the deal. I just feel like she is stringing us along. If these two are related to her, I can't help but think it's all part of some elaborate plan to take us down." Dean leaned heavily back on the couch.

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, I don't think Ruby is out to take you and Sam down, or you'd already be dead."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she has saved us numerous times Dean."

"Yeah, cause she has plans for you Sam. She is winning your trust for her own agenda and that scares me. These two might be part of that." Dean sighed in frustration.

"I'm not stupid Dean, I know that Ruby has plans for me but I'm willing to play her game, because in the end I plan on winning and using her knowledge to save you." Sam gave Dean a smirk.

"Hate to break it to you Sam, but Ruby told me that she can't save me." Dean looked away when he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam's voice broke with emotion.

"I didn't want to take away your hope." Dean said in a small voice.

Sam nodded and then his anguished face became a determined one. "So we use Melinda and Chris, if we can find them."

Dean couldn't take the new chance of hope that Sam now had away, so he gave in. "Alright, we can work with them, but we watch them like hawks. Do you understand?"

Sam grinned. His puppy dog eyes lit up in victory. "Yeah, whatever you say Dean."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're on the same page, we need to find these two runaways."

Dean placed his hands out in a stopping gesture. "Whoa, I agree but we still have some things to discuss and some ground rules while dealing with them. Sam, now that we know what happens in the future, I want you to promise that no matter what- you will not use black magic or make deals with demons to bring me back from hell. Promise?"

Sam's voice was raw with emotion when he replied. "I promise Dean. I can't promise that I won't try something, but I'll avoid black magic or deals with demons."

Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile. "Good, cause I would rather stay in hell than come back evil, or come back to find out you're evil or doomed to hell. Okay, now that the annoying kid witches are out of our hair, why don't you and Bobby do some research on their family. Make sure that we know all that we can about their ancestors."

Bobby nodded. "I have some books that could be helpful and a few contacts that might know a thing or two."

Dean smiled. "Good. So we research tonight and then go looking for them tomorrow. I do want to lay one major ground rule in dealing with them. No one is left alone with them, until we are sure they are actually here to help us. Understood?' Dean directed his gaze at Sam.

"Yes Mom." Sam smirked back at him.

"Bitch!" Dean replied shaking his head at his brother.

"Jerk." Sam replied as he stood and spoke. "Hey Bobby, point me in the direction of the books you think might have some information and I'll help you research."

Dean had to smile at his geek brother leaping into research mode. Some things never change.

-0-

Sam had been disappointed and upset that Melinda and Chris had flown the coop but now he was a bit relieved. The absence of the two siblings had caused his brother to finally open up and now Sam at least knew where things stood with Dean.

Sam had been afraid that Dean was living in denial after hearing the awful truth about his future. But far from it, Dean was worried and wanted to change the future. He was just in big brother protective mode and didn't want the witch siblings near Sam.

It was understandable, especially after their last encounter with a coven of witches. In fact, Sam was a little skeptical about the witches' time travel story, but he had been willing to grab onto it with both hands in hopes that the two could help save Dean.

It was silly of him. He now knew that. Dean was right. They needed to do some recon on the time travelers. You never partner up blindly. Their daddy had taught them that.

The only thing that was making Sam feel a little less foolish about the whole thing was that Bobby had given the two his support right away. It made sense though. Bobby cared about Dean and was almost as desperate as Sam to get him out of the deal. Emotions tended to blind your judgment.

Luckily for their little group, Dean had remained focused and in hunter mode.

If Sam was truly honest with himself, there was another reason for his almost immediate trust in the time travelers. Well at least when it came to Melinda.

He felt connected to her. She had dreamed the demise of her family and ignored it just as he had ignored his dreams about Jess. The guilt and pain in her eyes had mirrored his guilt from not so long ago. Sam's pain was masked now, but it was once as raw and evident as Melinda's was now.

What was the saying? Misery loves company, and Sam had to agree. That common guilt and misery had definitely caused him to drop his defenses when it came to Melinda.

He now realized that it was a dangerous move on his part. If he thought back about Jess's death and got past the guilt and grief, he remembered the need for revenge. It had driven him forward, and if not for Dean would have taken over completely.

Sam saw that same drive and need in Melinda and it was directed at his brother. Because of that, Sam knew that he would have to tread carefully when dealing with her. There was no way he would let her be alone with Dean. He couldn't be sure of her actions.

Sam took hope in the fact that the two witch siblings had each other to ground them. Hopefully that would be enough to stave off any blood lust when it came to Dean.

-0-

Bobby was at a bit of a loss. The books and contacts all said the same thing. If the Halliwell family wasn't just a legend, then they were a formidable force to deal with.

On a bright side he couldn't find any hint of black magic in connection to this family. He took that as a good sign and hoped that the Winchester siblings would too.

Bobby had called it quits about two am and crashed. It was almost seven am now and Bobby was busy in the kitchen making coffee and scrambling eggs. He wasn't surprised to see his houseguests stumbling towards the kitchen within minutes of the coffee finishing up.

Sam was the first to speak. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey, yourself. Why don't you two grab a mug and a plate and get some thing to fill your bellies." Bobby said as he grabbed his mug and plate of eggs and toast and headed to the kitchen table.

Once the coffee and food were gone, Dean finally spoke coherently.

"Did ya find anything on the Halliwell family, Bobby?" Dean leaned back in his chair, rubbed his full belly and let out a belch.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, manners!"

Dean smirked. "In some countries a belch is considered a compliment to the chef."

Bobby sighed. "Enough already. I'm not in the mood to hear you two bickering this early in the morning. And to answer your question Dean. I didn't find out much. The family is fairly secretive. Most people think of them as lore or legend. I will say that I didn't find any connection to black magic when it comes to them. They're a powerful family according to legend but no evil is connected to them."

Sam perked up. "Well that's at least a good thing right?"

Dean huffed. "Sammy, I agree it's good that we didn't find anything, but that fact alone does not make this pair trust worthy."

Bobby removed his hat and scratched his head. "I'm with Dean on that Sam. We need to remain cautious but I do think that we should at least hear the two out and see if they might be able to help us. But we stay alert and cautious."

Dean smirked. "Yeah Sammy, what Bobby said."

Sam reluctantly nodded. "Sure thing, but how do we find them?"

Bobby cleared his throat and shuffled in his hard back chair. "Well, I gave that some thought last night. We could check the abandoned houses around here, but if they don't want to be found they could orb away the minute we show up. I think we'll just have to wait and hope they contact us."

Sam's face fell. "But what if they don't?"

Dean turned and placed a hand on top of Sam's hand. "Then they weren't who they said they were and we're better off without them. I say we give them time to contact us but if they don't we just move forward like they never dropped in on us."

Bobby could tell that Sam was fighting to keep his emotions in check. But in true Winchester style, Sam swallowed hard and smiled. "Yeah, I was getting tired of them showing off their silly powers anyway."

Dean gave a chuckle. "You're right Sammy, I only have room for one power freak in my life."

Sam shoved his brother away. "Who you calling a freak- **freak**!"

Bobby was happy to see the boys on the same page. He just hoped that if the Halliwell siblings did contact them , it would be soon and with good news.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and especially reviewing - we love reading the feedback! More in a day or so!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

**A/N: Just a heads up that FFnet alerts have been a bit off. I posted chapter 7 on Saturday but it didn't come up in emails until Sunday. Same goes for the reviews- I was getting alerts a day later than they were posted- so if it takes me a bit to reply to a review that would be the reason. We love reading feedback so please feel free to leave us your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8

Chris held Melinda close. She had awoken from a nightmare and was visibly shaken. It had taken time to pry the details from her, but it involved Demon Dean and Wyatt. Their older brother was being tortured, and there was not a damn thing they could do about it. Their meeting with the Winchesters had proven that they weren't going to be much help. And then there were those few times Sam kept grabbing his sister's hand. If Sam tried that again, he'd be pulling back a bloody stump. Chris was sure of that.

But, he was probably just overanalyzing things again and playing the role of the overprotective brother. Melinda always hated having to be the youngest sibling; everyone was always trying to protect her.

"Look," he said, "why don't we go out and try and figure this out. The sooner we get the situation settled, the sooner we'll be home with Mom, Dad, and Wyatt again."

"You're right. But how do we know they won't be looking for us?"

"We'll disguise ourselves. They'll never be able to spot us."

-0-

They orbed a fair distance away from their hideout, ready to find something to eat for breakfast. They had no usable money, as the money they had was dated for twenty years in the future. They couldn't even use the credit card they possessed. They hated doing it, but if they were going to - in Melinda's words, 'get their strength to go kick some demon ass' - they would have to steal their food.

He had found an outdoor farmer's market not far from where Bobby's house was, so they hoped that none of the Winchesters or Bobby Singer was around.

In order to get their food, they had to tag team. One of them had to create a diversion while the other snuck some food away. It was a risky operation, but what other choice did they have?

They found a nice, quiet place some distance away and began to eat their ill-gotten bounty. The Book of Shadows, which he had transfigured into a plain black book, rested in front of them.

"What should we do first?" Melinda asked, once they had finished eating. She looked down at herself, taking in her new appearance. She wasn't used to being blonde.

"We need to find a way to break the deal," he sighed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Dean destroyed our family, I'd say let him burn in hell. If he just hadn't made that stupid deal ..."

"You heard what Sam said. Dean did it to save his brother. What would any of us have done to protect our family?"

"Oh, so now you're siding with them?" she snapped.

"No! I'm just saying that a lot of cause and effect transpired, shaping the future we know. Anyway, maybe we could try scrying for Lilith."

"That won't do any good. We don't have a crystal, or a map. We can't even do it the modern way Billie showed us."

He sighed again. She was right. They didn't have any of those things, not even a laptop they could use. Even the Book of Shadows didn't have info on Lilith. It was a testament to how good she was at hiding herself that not even the book knew of her.

They were certainly up the proverbial creek without a paddle when a thought crossed his mind. He hated to say it, let alone admit it, but if they couldn't find a way to stop the deal or even find Lilith, they might have to go and find the Winchesters for help. But he knew the first word out of Melinda's mouth to that idea would be a resounding "No!"

Ready to wallow in self-agony again, Chris knew he had to do something. The sitting here doing nothing was brutal.

They headed back down to the market, walking past the crowds to a deserted road they traveled down until they felt they reached a safe distance to orb. Chris grabbed his sister's arm ready to disappear when they heard the sound of wheels on asphalt traveling toward them. It prevented them from orbing because they couldn't use magic in front of normal humans. They turned. Coming at them at a fair speed was a black Impala with - who Melinda was not pleased to see - Sam and Dean. Dean was driving, and Sam was riding shotgun, his head hanging out the window. Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

Chris looked down at Melinda; she was giving them the most intense glare imaginable. They moved to the side of the road as the car drove past. Sam's eyes met Melinda's for the briefest of seconds. But he didn't seem to recognize her.

They watched as Sam turned around to look at them, growing smaller in the distance, before the car screeched to a halt.

"D'you think they know it's us?" she asked. Chris didn't reply. Honestly, he wasn't sure, but he was surprised to see Sam and Dean jump out of the car. Curiosity got the better of them as ran up to investigate. But they were not ready for what lay beyond.

"Oh my God," Melinda gasped. Up ahead was Wyatt, but he didn't look right. He looked very different from the last time Chris had seen him, and something about him seemed ... off. He walked down the middle of the road, unaware of Sam and Dean, only focusing on Chris and Melinda.

The Winchesters turned to look at the approaching people. They seemed vaguely familiar to Sam.

Wyatt looked at his disguised siblings, a smile breaking onto his face. But this wasn't a smile of a happy reunion with his siblings; it was a twisted, demonic smile. He waved his hand, sending Sam and Dean tumbling backward before making a move on Chris and Melinda.

"We have to go!" Chris yelled, reaching out for his sister. He threw caution to the wind, knowing that if they orbed right in front of Sam and Dean, their cover was blown. But it was either that or face untold amounts of pain at the hands of their possessed brother.

Melinda waved her free hand, trying to knock back her brother, but he simply sidestepped it as if someone had thrown a stone at him.

Dean and Sam looked at one another. Instantly they knew who the strange people were. And if the look on Sam's face was any indication, Dean shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. No way!" he yelled.

"We have to, Dean," Sam answered.

Wyatt had knocked the siblings onto the ground as he approached them. Wyatt spoke not a word, but the silence told Chris all he needed as he looked up into his brother's eyes: Demon Dean must've gotten to him. And now it appeared that Dean was shooting for the Halliwell trifecta.

Behind them, the trunk of the black car slammed shut as Dean ran forward and splashed Wyatt with a good dousing of holy water. Wyatt recoiled. The water burned him, but in those precious seconds Sam hurried over to Chris and Melinda.

"We'll get you out of here," he said, to the sibling's confused looks.

"We can orb --" Chris began, but Sam shook his head as Wyatt tried to fight off Dean's attacks with the holy water.

"Hurry it up, will you?" Dean shouted.

Chris nodded. If they wanted their lives to go back to normal and find Lilith, they would have to take him up on his offer. Teaming up with the Winchesters was their only choice. Sam led them over to the Impala, letting Melinda climb into the back first, then Chris.

Dean gave Wyatt one last splash with the holy water before heading back toward the car and jumping in the driver's side. He put the car in drive, but hit the brakes again.

"Dean, what are you doing? Hit the gas!" Sam yelled, but his brother didn't move. Sam, puzzled, looked ahead as Wyatt got up from the ground, looking exceptionally mad. Chris, watching from the back seat, knew that look. It was not wise to piss off Wyatt, especially if a demonic force turned him.

As if everything that had already transpired couldn't get any weirder, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Behind Wyatt, Demon Dean was standing close by. Sam couldn't believe his eyes, and apparently neither could Dean who watched - transfixed - as his evil self walked toward the car. The demon's eyes turned black.

"Dean! Hit the gas!" Sam repeated.

It was the sound of his brother's voice that snapped Dean out of his trance. He slammed down on the gas as he made a narrow 180 turn. The car squealed loudly, but Dean kept his foot on the gas, trying to get away from his demonic self.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That," Melinda replied, trying to keep the agitation out of her voice, "would be you, about twenty years in the future."

-0-

Bobby was waiting outside his house when the Winchesters came barreling onto his front lawn, barely missing knocking over his mailbox.

"What in the blazes --" he began as Dean got out of the car, followed by Sam, then Chris and Melinda.

Dean seemed to be at a loss for words as Bobby stared at the two newcomers, wondering who the heck they were.

"Who are they?" he asked. The Halliwell siblings looked at one another before making a quick decision. Snapping their fingers, their disguise melted into that of their normal appearance. Bobby looked astonished. He didn't know that witches could change their looks so easily.

Melinda was the first to speak up, facing Dean as she said it. "Now do you believe us? Not only has he - namely you - managed to track us all down, but we are now royally screwed!"

Bobby didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that an explanation was definitely in order.

TBC- more soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 9

Bobby ushered the rag tag group into his house. All four looked shell-shocked and Bobby knew that he was in for some more bad news.

He watched as the four plopped themselves down on his mismatched furniture.

"So anybody here care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby asked as he surveyed the room.

Dean's face was hard to read when he spat out. "We're screwed. That's what's going on. I just came face to face with Demon Dean and let me tell you - I scared the hell out myself. Seriously, and with his little witch side kick in tow with all those powers- well let's just say life sucks right now!"

Bobby had trouble believing his ears and turned to the less ruffled of the Winchester clan. "Sam, is what your brother's saying true, or has he finally lost it?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah Bobby, we came face to face with Demon Dean and Wyatt- Melinda and Chris's brother was with him."

"Dammit to hell! As if things weren't complicated enough." Bobby replied as he raked his right hand down his face.

Chris glared at Dean. "So now Mr. Arrogant Asshole, I guess you believes us."

"Hey Gloworm, I never said I didn't believe you, I'm just not feeling the whole trust vibe." Dean snapped back.

Bobby huffed out in frustration. "You idgits stop it now. Keep fighting with each other and we'll all have our asses handed to us."

-0-

Sam felt like now was the time to bring Dean on board. "Dean, I've been thinking."

Dean smirked. "When are you not, little brother?'

"Dean, I'm serious. If Melinda and Chris were evil, they could've killed us already. You've witnessed their powers. Plus, we owe them. Because of my stupid mistake, Evil Dean is out there destroying their family." Sam swallowed hard and gave Melinda and Chris an apologetic look.

Chris glared back but Melinda gave him a faint smile.

"Fine Sam, we work together." Dean grumbled.

"Finally!" Chris humped out and Melinda glared at him.

Melinda turned towards Sam. "Thanks Sam for pulling us together. I think it's best if we work together."

Sam gave her a smile. "So do you guys have a plan?"

Chris mumbled something to Melinda and then she spoke. "We're not really sure."

Sam tensed as he watched anger grow in Dean's eyes. "That's great!"

Sensing that he needed to keep the peace, Sam spoke up. "What if I just promise that I won't use black magic to bring Dean back?"

Melinda reached across from the couch she was sitting on to the chair Sam was in and laid a hand on his arm. "Sam, if Dean goes to hell, he'll be a threat. It might be a different threat but he will still be a threat. We need to stop the deal. I know that you guys have been researching. What have you found?"

Sam took a calming breath. "Not much. I killed the Cross Roads Demon and that didn't end it. She wouldn't even tell me who held Dean's contract. Ruby has told me that she can help, but told Dean that she couldn't. But Bobby has a theory."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I figure that if we use the colt we have that kills demons to kill the demon holding Dean's contract that should do it. So we really need to concentrate on finding out who holds his contract to end this."

Chris spoke up then. "How hard can it be to find that out?"

Dean huffed in frustration. "Gee, let's see, we've only been trying for months! We've asked every demon we've exorcised recently and now matter how hard we ride them, they won't give it up. They'd rather be tortured and sent back to hell than to face this demon after betraying them. So as you can see it has been a bit hard."

"Okay, but there has to be away. We can track some of the more powerful demons." Chris piped up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, you see most of those high-powered demons, want Sam dead. They're hunting him, so that's been a bit of a bitch."

Sam decided to stop the banter between Dean and Chris before it got out of hand. "Right, so as you guys see, we have been trying to find an answer but we haven't found one. But maybe with your help, we can accomplish more. You said Ruby is related to you, maybe that can play in our favor. The Book of Shadows might have some answers. The biggest obstacle will be keeping Demon Dean and Wyatt off our trail while we figure this out."

Bobby nodded. "Sam's right. Working together, we should be able to figure this out. But we need time and that means keeping Demon Dean off our trail."

Dean's eyes lit up in panic. "Okay, so I would have all my memories as a demon right? So we should get the hell out of here, cause this is the first place I would look."

Sam flinched at that. They were sitting ducks here. "God, Dean's right. We need to leave and leave now."

Melinda squeezed Sam's arm. "Where do we go? Where would we be safe?"

Bobby started grabbing books. "Well ya'll, help me grab what we need and let's head out. I have an idea of where we could go. I have a hunting cabin a few miles from here that I let other hunters use on occasion. I always let the boys stay here, so they've never been there before."

Sam leapt up and in a hurried pace they started grabbing supplies hoping that they had time - hoping that Demon Dean wouldn't get to them before they left.

-0-

Dean started the car. He was relieved that the witches were riding with Bobby. They might all be working together, but he still didn't trust them. Bobby was pulling out in his car and Dean pulled in behind him ready to follow him to the cabin.

A cabin- probably a small one. God, it better not take long to figure this out- or Dean was sure he would kill the futuristic siblings.

Sam pulled him out of his musings. "Dean, I want you to try to be nice. Melinda and Chris watched an evil version of you kill their mom and dad and then kidnap and turn their brother. They don't need you adding to their misery."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, they're not going to like me no matter what. Just like you said, every time they look at me, they see the man who killed their family. I'm sympathetic, I am, but I'm also on guard. I know that if I were them, I would be desperate. Desperate to stop me from hurting their family, no matter what the cost. So I'm keeping them at a distance and watching them."

"I get that Dean. Just try to be a bit nicer." Sam said staring at his hands.

"Why, you're the nice one? Plus that Melinda girl is sweet on you, so that works in our favor." Dean smirked as his brother's head whipped up in surprise.

"She isn't." Sam was now blushing.

"Oh I beg to differ. She tends to sit near you and touch you whenever she gets the chance. Melinda wants her some Sammy." Dean chuckled at his brother's shocked expression.

"Dean! God, why does this always have to be about sex." Sam huffed out.

"What's wrong with a little flirting Sam? Besides, if this all works out and we get to celebrate our success, I could think of worse ways of spending time. She's cute, don't cha like her?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I like her. I feel connected with her. We both have visions and a brother who could turn evil so I feel a little less freakish around her. But, she's from the future Dean, so there is no way we could have a relationship. Besides, we need to focus on your deal right now."

"Dude, you have a chance of a lifetime, sleeping with someone from the future! Plus she's a hot piece of…"

"Shut up Dean!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

Sam put on a fake glare at Dean. He was used to his brother joking with him about woman. It was nothing new.

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't far off on this one. Sam at least felt a connection to Melinda. He knew it was stupid to even entertain any romantic notions when it came to her. Fate was against them. She was from the future and he was a hunter. No time for a relationship.

It didn't mean that Sam wouldn't take time to enjoy the young brunette's company in the here and now. Besides, their new friendship might be the only way to keep Chris and Dean from killing each other.

Sam watched as Melinda bounced around in the back of Bobby's car. He wondered what was going through her mind. Did she even give him a thought?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Dean's voice. "Earth to Sammy! I think we're here. Do you see that cabin? It's tiny. God this is going to suck, a big one!"

Sam smirked at his brother. "Dude, just chill."

The small cabin didn't bother Sam. As long as this cabin kept them safe from Demon Dean, he could deal.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! We have chapter ten ready to go so it should be posted soon. We've gotten behind on editing and beta work on the other chapters due to me. I've had a cold the last few days and haven't felt up to editing. But hopefully I'll have my done soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 10

He should have known they would run. It was exactly what those goody-two-shoes did, and entering this dangerous game of hide-and-seek highly amused him. Dean looked around at the vacant house that in a former life belonged to his friend Bobby. He smirked, taking in the surroundings around him. By the looks of it, they had left in a hurry.

Wyatt was peering around at the empty bookcases and surveying the general messiness of the place. "All the books are gone."

Dean smirked. It was just like them to try and do their research on the run. They couldn't just simplify things for him. Oh no, they had to complicate everything.

"We will find them," Dean sighed.

"When we do, they will be wishing for death when we get through with them," added Wyatt. "Chris may be difficult to break, and Melinda will be just as hard --"

Dean smiled. "She'll be no problem for me."

-0-

Chris was in one of his - as she called it - "angsty/emo" moods after almost getting into a fight with Dean. She shifted in her seat, wondering how everyone was supposed to work together if her brother and Dean were going to be at each other's throats. Her mom and aunts had some unusual team match-ups, but this had to trump them all while the saying "Divide and conquer" kept replaying in her head.

Trees passed them by as they drove on, finally noticing a small cabin out in the boondocks. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw how big - or rather small - it was. Chris stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Are - are we going to be, like, sleeping in the same room or something?" Chris asked. Bobby mumbled something incoherent, something he took as "yes." It was one of his worst nightmares coming to life. The thought of having to sleep in the same room with asshat Dean only made his mood worse. Melinda patted her brother on the shoulder.

"It'll be all right."

He grumbled a response, leaning in closer to Melinda so only she could hear what he was about to say. "You'll be fine; at least you can cuddle up with Sam."

Melinda looked shocked, stuttering, "I - I never - I - wouldn't --"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You kept grabbing hold of him. I saw you," he hissed in her ear.

Melinda leaned up and looked out the back window. Sam and Dean were a car length behind them; they looked as though they were having a rather interesting conversation. By the looks of it, she thought she might have seen Sam blush. A tiny smile formed on her mouth. Was he thinking about her?

"I was just trying to be nice," she whispered.

Chris snorted in disbelief. Yeah, nice. If that's what she wanted to call it...

-0-

Bobby's car stopped in a dirt driveway that lead to the tiny cabin. Chris jumped out of the vehicle as Melinda slowly climbed out the other side, holding the _Book of Shadows._ Dean and Sam pulled up right beside Chris, missing hitting him by mere inches. He turned and glared at Dean, who gave him a mock innocent smile. Chris gave him the middle finger salute. This was going to be a long night.

Upon entering the cabin, Chris swore heavily under his breath. It was tinier than it appeared from the outside. This whole day just kept getting worse and worse. He was afraid to ask how much more worse it could get. Little did he know...

Dean came in through the door, holding a load of books in his arms and bumping into Chris. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Dean smirked. Following him in was Sam, who was also carrying a stack of books.

"Put those over there," Bobby said before heading out of his car.

"I'd go claim us a couple of bedrooms, but there don't seem to be any of those," Chris mumbled, looking around at what might have been a life-size dollhouse.

"'Fraid there's only one. We might as well just have ourselves a right little campout here in the living room," Bobby replied as he locked the front door.

Chris narrowed his eyes. Say hello to the day now worsening by the second.

Over in the tiny living room, Dean punched Sam in the arm, giving him a knowing look, but Sam just rubbed his arm. It hurt like heck, but he knew what his gutter-minded brother was trying to tell him.

"Oh, and boys," Bobby continued, now looking at the two Winchesters, "there's some salt in the basement. We'll need to batten down the hatches in case --" He looked at Dean. He just couldn't bring himself to say, "in case you attack." Instead, "In case there're any problems," he added quickly. The sly smile Dean gave Sam was gone only to be replaced with a look of concern.

"I can think of one problem," Melinda spoke up. "How are we going to protect ourselves? We need crystals and lots of them."

"Salt can protect us from any, uh, demon attacks," answered Sam. "I've never heard of using crystals before."

"You wouldn't have. It's a Wiccan thing." She smiled. "One more protective charm around the place probably couldn't hurt. We don't know what kind of powers Demon Dean possesses or just how much damage Wyatt could do. Better be safe than sorry."

"She's right," agreed Bobby. "But I don't have any crystals here."

"How far are we from the next big town? There might be a Wiccan store where we could buy some supplies."

"There's a town not far from here, and speaking of supplies, I'll need to get some food." Bobby looked around at the group. "I'll take the siblings into town; you boys better get crackin' with the salt."

"Just to make sure we're not recognized," Chris added, "we should change our looks again ... yours too." He nodded in Bobby's direction. "And any kind of identification should be left here, too."

-0-

Once the altered appearances of Bobby, Melinda, and Chris left, Dean - much to Sam's protests - went snooping through Melinda's purse.

"What?" Dean asked as he began rifling through the contents. A hairbrush, makeup bag, a small wallet, some loose papers, and something that looked quite feminine in nature fell out. "Just checking to make sure there's no evil hoodoo or whatever in here. Hunter's prerogative and all. All in the name of safety."

Dean scanned through the papers, and finding nothing useful written on them, he opened her wallet and pulled out a well-worn photograph. It was of Melinda's family: her, her brothers, mom, dad, aunts, and assorted family members - some looking a little more transparent than others. He knew that at least two of the people staring back at him were people he killed in the future. He looked at the picture again and deduced that the two people behind Melinda must've been her parents. He felt a small twinge of guilt.

He moved past the photo and came upon her driver's license. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell," he read. "Well, at least she is who she says she is. Nice picture of her, too." He waved it in front of Sam's face. "Though I can't image what was going through her parent's mind when they gave her the name of Prudence."

Sam was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his brother had the audacity to go through someone's purse. "Dean, I --" He sighed, shook his head, and left Dean to his task, ignoring him for rest of the hour.

"Now let's go see what her Gloworm for a brother has."

-0-

Sam still wasn't speaking to Dean when the trio arrived a couple of hours later. Once Dean was done snooping through Melinda's purse and Chris' wallet, he finally went and helped Sam with spreading the salt on the windowsills and doorways. They heard the front door open as Melinda said, "Thanks for the loan."

Bobby grunted. "No problem. As long as it keeps everyone safe and the demons off our trail."

"What's that you've got?" Dean asked, eying the strange wooden box Melinda held.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," she grinned, as her strawberry-blond hair turned back into her normal shade of dark brown. "Crystals," she added, noticing the scowl etched on Dean's face. She opened the box to reveal five roughly cut rocks. "Oh, and your face will freeze if you keep it like that."

Sam and Bobby had to cough to keep from laughing as they emptied the grocery bags. Chris, meanwhile, unrolled a map and pulled out a tiny amethyst crystal on a long sting.

"So we can keep track of whomever we need to," he said.

-0-

The group had settled down in the tiny living room, preparing for what might be an uncomfortable evening. Clearing his throat, Sam was the first to break the silence in the tiny room.

"We should probably get down to business," he said.

"Speaking of," Melinda began, leaving Chris' side and pulling the _Book of Shadows_ toward her. "I found this the other day." She began flipping through the pages in the book until she began to read aloud from a passage:

"Be careful upon approaching the witch known as Ruby Warren. While she is a descendant of Melinda Warren and a blood relative to the Halliwell family, Ruby sold her soul to an unknown Crossroads demon in exchange for power. However, the holder of the contracts never kept their promise, and instead reneged on their portion of the deal, but kept Ruby's soul. On her deathbed, Ruby swore vengeance against the demon that cheated her. I never confirmed the name of the contract holder, but sources have suggested the name to be Lilith, a violent demon with a taste for possessing children. If true, she alone holds all the Crossroads deals ever made."

"If we can prove Great Grams was right in saying that Lilith is the holder of the contracts, then all we'll have to do is find her and kill her. Dean's deal breaks and no more threat, like Bobby mentioned," Melinda said. "The best part is that Sam won't have to die if the deal breaks because the holder will be dead." She looked at Sam, who could barely hold in his excitement.

"This is what we've been looking for, Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He turned and smiled at Melinda. This was the best info they could get at the moment. With a name, they could begin to locate and find a way to kill Lilith. If it weren't for the company of Dean, Chris, and Bobby, he would've kissed her. If only they were alone...

"Is there any other info on her in the book?" Bobby asked. He, too, was looking excited at the prospect of finding a way out for Dean.

"That's the thing," Melinda replied. "There's nothing else about her in here. Lilith's either dead in our time, or she's just that powerful and good at staying off the magical radar. So any attacks we'd do on her, we will be going in blindly."

With the revelation from Melinda, the group set out with a renewed intensity in the plan to break the deal - except for Dean. He still had lingering reservations about the plan backfiring, but reluctantly, he went along with the group and grabbed the first book he could so Sam would stop giving him that look he detested so much.

The first stars had begun to twinkle in the night sky, and there was a bit of a chill in the air. Bobby began lighting the fireplace while Sam, Dean, and Melinda continued pouring over different books, trying to find any shred of info on Lilith that could be useful to them.

After the fire had been lit, Bobby had gone over to see what Chris was doing at the coffee table. He was examining the map he brought earlier, the amethyst crystal in one hand, a small, double-edged knife in the other.

"What ya planning on doing with that, boy?" he asked, eyeing the knife with some curiosity.

"I'm going to scry for the location of Demon Dean, but I need a little of Dean's blood," Chris replied. "Since they're both the same person, using his blood will help us track Demon Dean."

Dean looked up from the book he was reading, as did Melinda. She knew he didn't have to use blood to scry for someone, or even anything for that matter. Though sometimes having something that belonged to the person they looking for helped a great deal in tracking them down. But she knew why he wanted to use Dean's blood. She shook her head.

"You need my blood?" he asked. "I'm not giving you my blood."

"Just a drop, just so we'll know where you are. Give us a head start if we need it," Chris said. He was good, Melinda thought. And convincing, too. But it remained to be seen if Dean would relent and let Chris get his drop of blood.

Dean looked at Sam, who didn't know what to say. "This must be another of their Wiccan things," he said. "If it's just a drop, it shouldn't hurt too much."

"Says you. You're not the one having to get poked and have blood drawn."

"Just give him the drop," Bobby sighed. Chris tried hard to not smile as Dean raised his right hand. Using the tip of the knife, he poked Dean's fingertip, probably a little harder than he needed to.

"Ow! Son of a --" Dean pulled his hand away, glaring at Chris. Chris glared back. Sam and Bobby watched, wondering what was going to happen as the look they gave each other suggested that they each wished one another nothing more than a painful death.

"Thanks," Chris said sardonically, the tip of the knife shining red with the droplet of Dean's blood. He went back to busying himself with trying to locate Demon Dean, but he had no luck. It seemed that Dean's demonic twin had simply vanished, most likely with Wyatt, too.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, Sam closed the book he was looking at in frustration. "Hate to say it," he said, "but I think we'll need to have a little chat with Ruby. She may know something on Lilith if she's dealt with her."

Dean did not like the prospect of having to summon that evil bitch Ruby. Not one bit. "No way," he said. "We're not bringing her here."

He looked over at Sam, who was giving him those puppy dog eyes. He hated it when Sam used them on him; they always made him cave.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll summon Ruby, but I'm not liking this thing one damn bit."

**A/N: Even though I'm a bit behind on editing- I hope to have chapter 11 up in a day or so! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 11

Trying to track down Demon Dean with the crystal had been a bust. While it meant that Chris had stabbed Dean for naught, Dean was happy to gloat at the boy's failure.

"Demon Dean must have slipped back into the future." Chris said voice full of frustration.

Dean smirked. "Or maybe you need to go back to witch school and learn how to use your crystal's properly."

Chris stood in anger. "I've had about enough…."

But before the kid could continue, both Sam and Melinda jumped in between the two.

"Chris don't give him the satisfaction." Melinda had said as she glared at Dean. Dean was happy to smile back.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude, just lay off. If we can't find Demon Dean, then let's focus on summoning Ruby."

-0-

Wyatt watched as his master paced back and forth. The man was full of anger and Wyatt knew to keep quiet and to blend into the background unless he wanted to face the wrath of his master.

After what seemed to be forever, but was only a few hours his master stopped pacing and smiled.

Demon Dean turned his attention to Wyatt. "I know where they are, boy. Bobby has a cabin that is not far from his home. It's a place that my past-self had no knowledge of. Sam used the cabin when he brought me back. I'm positive that's where they will go."

Wyatt nodded. "So Master Dean, what are our plans?"

The demon quirked his eyebrow in thought. "Your troublesome siblings, they are trying to change the past so that I don't exist. Our first and foremost mission is to make sure that I die and go to Hell otherwise our other plans are for naught."

Wyatt eyes lit up in thought. "But wouldn't taking my siblings before they accomplish their goal ensure that the past stays as it is?"

Wyatt watched as his master's facial expression became sympathetic.

"Unfortunately, now that my brother knows the truth, he will do everything in his power to stop the future from happening. Damn, this has become so complicated. "

It puzzled Wyatt as to why his master seemed so upset about his brother.

"So why not take your brother too? I hear he is very powerful and just chooses not to use his powers."

"Sam is protected.. I gave him a choice whether to join me or not and he decided he didn't want too. He knows he can join me at anytime. But I will not force him." Demon Dean's voice growled with anger at the suggestion that Wyatt had made.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't know. We will do what you see fit." Wyatt bowed his head to his master.

" We will kill Dean. I plan on staking out the cabin and when we get a chance we will pounce. Come, Wyatt."

Wyatt obeyed and followed his master, hoping that things would go as planned.

-0-

Sam was nervous. The situation they were in scared him and the fact that he was now summoning Ruby, a demon he didn't fully trust, really set him on edge.

Sam had asked for privacy in summoning Ruby. He wasn't sure how the she-demon would feel about a large group waiting for her arrival.

The lone bedroom in the cabin was small but Sam was able to move the furniture around enough so that he could draw out the symbols on the floor that were needed to summon a demon.

He started with a Latin chant and then finished by lighting a candle. Moments later, there was the sound of foot steps behind him. When he turned, he was face-to-face with the blonde demon.

"Sammy, you could've just called." Ruby smirked.

"We need to talk." Sam stated as he stood before her.

-0-

Dean wasn't happy. His brother was summoning Ruby, and that put his protective brother senses in overdrive. He didn't trust Ruby. _For Christ's sake, she's a demon_!

But they were out of options and he understood that. He wasn't happy but he understood why they had to at least talk to Ruby.

Bobby had sensed his unease and suggested that they leave the witch wannabe's to their big book in the living room while they made some coffee.

It was hard to escape one another's company in the tiny cabin, but being a few feet away sitting at the kitchen table helped.

"Bobby, we're so screwed." Dean huffed as he took a mug of coffee from Bobby.

Bobby sat down across from Dean with his own coffee. "Now boy don't start counting your chickens before they're hatched. We'll figure this out."

"Dude, that saying is so old." Dean huffed.

"Boy don't start with me. We need to just chill out and see if Sam can get Ruby to help us." Bobby took a tentative sip of his coffee.

Dean winced at the demons name. "Bobby, this all is so warped and twisted.. I want to believe that those two over there can help and can convince Ruby to help, but that's a lot to swallow."

Bobby nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, I know boy, but there's not a lot we can do at this moment but hear everyone out. Do you at least believe the witch kids over there?"

Dean sighed. "I do. The problem is not so much that I don't believe them. The problem is I'm afraid of what they might do.. Sam and I, because of our actions, destroyed their family. If that happened to me, I'd do everything in my power to stop that from happening. I'm afraid that if they get desperate enough, they might hurt Sam.."

Bobby's face lit up in shock. "You think they'd hurt Sam?"

"I do Bobby. I mean, if you guys can't stop me from going to Hell, then that leaves Sam. If he was to try to bring me back… they might…" Dean could bring himself to say it.

Bobby placed a hand over Dean's and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Son, I can't promise you a whole lot but I can tell you this. They won't hurt Sam, not with me around. Plus Sam knows now that if he was to use black magic to bring you back he's only going to make things worse. He wouldn't do that. Actually if you go to Hell, and Sam doesn't use black magic then the future may change to the Halliwell's benefit anyway.."

Dean quirked his eyebrow. "Or not."

-0-

Chris stared at his sister as she paged through The Book of Shadows.

"So Sis, if Sam gets Ruby here and she agrees to talk to us, what exactly are we going to say?"

Melinda sighed and looked up from the book. "I'm not sure exactly. I know she's a demon but hopefully she'll still feel some ties to our family. She contacted Sam before and saved him, so she's got some sort of connection to all of this. We just need to find out what."

Chris echoed his sister's sigh. "Yeah, this is all so screwed up. I just wish we were like the witches on TV and could twitch our nose and fix everything."

Chris was happy to see his remark wrangle a smile out of his sister.

"You're corny, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. So, I think that Lilith would be a sore subject for Ruby and hopefully she'll want to help us. I just wish I knew what her interest in Sam was." Chris couldn't help but notice is sister tense up at that statement.

"Sis, are you afraid of a little competition when it comes to Sammy boy?"

Chris could help but chuckle as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Chris would you just grow up! I'm just worried about Sam. He has all these demons interested in him and his brother's going to Hell. That's enough to make anyone break," Melinda stated, her eyes full of sympathy.

Chris grew serious. "Which is why we need to keep a close eye on Sam. It would be so easy for him to go dark side to save his brother, and then we would just have another Winchester to worry about."

-0-

Sam watched as Ruby approached him.

"What's a matter Sam, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just don't even know where to begin…."

Ruby smirked. "I take it some sort of complications come up with Dean's deal and you need my help?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah, you could say that. Uh, your family showed up the other day with news that a future Demon Dean had killed off half of the family."

Ruby's face scrunched up in confusion. "Sam, baby, what have you been smoking?"

"I'm serious, Melinda and Chris Halliwell claim to be witches from the future. They brought this book…."

Before Sam could finish Ruby grabbed him by the arms. "Were you going to say _The Book of Shadows_?"

Sam nodded and croaked out "Yes," as Ruby's grip tightened.

"Sam, you better not be yanking my chain." Ruby growled out.

"I'm not. They orbed back in time to stop Dean from becoming a demon. Evidently, I fail to save Dean and in desperation in the future I use black magic to bring him back only what I bring back is evil." Sam felt Ruby's grip loosen.

"Damn it! Sam we can't let that happen." Ruby finally let him go.

"I know. We have to find away to keep this from happening, and I was hoping you could help us." Sam knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

"Calm down Sammy, I'll help if I can. Now where are my long-lost cousins?" Ruby's tone was light, but her facial expression still was full of anger.

"Uh, there in the next room with Dean and Bobby." Sam stammered out.

Ruby in this angry state scared Sam more than he wanted to admit.

"Well let's go then. There's no time like the present to get reacquainted with family!"

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful comments- more soon! :0)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It doesn't make sense for Sam to go to the dark side," Melinda sighed. "Aren't they dedicating their lives to destroying evil, like we are? Besides, he now knows he can't use anything related to black magic to save Dean. It would be pointless."

"Are you saying that — nay, defending him — because you like him and you want to sleep with him?" Chris asked in mock innocence.

Melinda let out a small gasp. "God, Chris, I hope nobody heard you!" She slapped his wrist. "I like him, but he's a hunter, and I'm from the future, so there's no time for a romance. And why does it always have to be about sex?"

Chris smiled, but he knew the truth. He could see it in her eyes. Where there was a will, there was certainly a magical way. Didn't their parents prove that, what with their forbidden love and all? But in all honesty, did he even want his sister to be near that Winchester boy? He didn't trust him, but that didn't mean he couldn't poke a little fun at his sister in the meantime.

"Besides, he already got touchy-feely with you once," he added, smirking much to the annoyance of his scowling sister. Melinda was going to retort back, but she just wanted to change the subject - and quick.

"Do you think Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe are all right?"

"Hopefully," he replied.

-0-

Dean was finishing his coffee when Ruby came storming out of the bedroom, her face suggesting that their next encounter was to be a memorable one. Bobby had offered to pour him some more coffee, but Dean refused. "Nah, no more. I just suddenly got nauseated."

"Bite me, smart ass," Ruby murmured as she stormed by, Sam nodding his head in the direction of Chris and Melinda.

Sam gave his brother a quick apologetic look as he sat down beside Dean. He wasn't sure what to expect with Ruby meeting her long lost relatives.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dean huffed.

-0-

Ruby glanced down at the two sitting on the couch, the girl holding the book in her lap. She looked up, as did the boy next to her.

"Are you Ruby?" Chris asked. He stood up, followed by Melinda, who held tightly onto the book as she noticed the demon's hungry glare at it. Ruby nodded, but she didn't take her eyes off the book.

The nasty look on her face was quickly replaced by a forced smile as she took in the two before her. "How long I've waited to see my family again. You, I take it," she said to the boy, "must be Chris. And you," she looked at the girl, "are Melinda. Halliwell is it now?" she said slowly. "The family name has changed since I last remembered."

Ruby outstretched her hands, more so wanting to grab the book than to touch her relatives, but the book began to glow ominously. In an instant, the book shot out of Melinda's grip and flew clear across the cabin, barely missing hitting the two Winchesters at the table.

"Evil can't touch The Book of Shadows," Melinda stated, her eyes narrowing.

"Damn, I forgot about that little enchantment," Ruby growled.

"Look, I hate to break up what might have been a happy family reunion," Dean cut in, moving The Book of Shadows aside, "but there are more pressing matters here."

Ruby turned around and gave Dean one of her little patronizing smiles.

"For once," Melinda added, "I agree with him, and that right there should tell you about the severity of the problem. We think you might know a way to stop Lilith - or at least know something about her since you've dealt with her."

Ruby turned to look at Melinda with a gleam of sarcasm in her eyes. She huffed, "If I knew a way to stop Lilith myself, that backstabbing bitch wouldn't have cheated me like she did and gotten away with it."

"Then do you know who can stop her?" Melinda asked.

"Word in Hell is that there is only one person capable of stopping her," Ruby replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want to defeat Lilith and not end up as a smudge on her pointy little shoes, I strongly advise Sam, The Boy King, to get off his lazy ass and learn to embrace his powers."

Melinda and Chris gave each other a look. Melinda raised her hand, causing Ruby to freeze in her spot like a statue. Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked strangely back and forth between Melinda and the now frozen Ruby.

"How in the hell —" Bobby began, observing the frozen demon in his living room. Dean had quirked an eyebrow at Melinda.

"I just froze her," Melinda said, before anyone could ask. "Just another one of my little powers." She gave Dean a nasty little smirk. He didn't like hearing about her other powers; he couldn't help but wonder what else she possessed in her arsenal.

"And speaking of powers," Chris spoke up, "since when did Sam get powers? We know you had premonitions, you told us, but surely that's not what Ruby's talking about. Spill."

Sam looked nervously at the two witches. "One time I moved something, kinda like what Melinda did with the coffee —"

"Yeah and that burned like hell," Dean added.

Sam continued. "But it only happened once. All last year I kept having premonitions about different people, people like me who possessed a special ability. But what other powers she's talking about, I haven't the slightest idea."

Chris eyed him oddly. "What I find odd is how you think we're the freaks when you're just as much a freak yourself."

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "Watch who you're calling a freak, Gloworm." He wasn't going to just stand there and let his brother get insulted by that stab-happy freak of a witch.

"Go to hell, Dean. You know, I don't know why I just don't orb you off into some volcano." Chris shot back. "It would save us the trouble of saving your sorry ass."

"No, thanks. According to you, I've already been to Hell," he retorted.

Sam and Melinda looked helplessly at one another. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder as Melinda grabbed Chris' arm. "Enough," they said together.

Bobby sighed. They were getting on his last nerve. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Loudly. Chris and Dean stopped giving each other the death stare long enough to look at Bobby, who seemed two seconds away from bursting a vein.

"Will you ... would ya just knock it off?" he yelled. "All of ya? Damn it, can't we just keep all the bitchin' to a minimum? And I particularly don't like frozen demons in my cabin, so get the info you need out of her and send her on her way!"

Melinda waved her hand, and Ruby became animate once more. "What kind of powers does Sam possess?" she asked.

"Hell if I know." Ruby smiled wickedly at her witch relatives. "Like I said, Sam needs to discover and learn all he can about his abilities if he wants to save his brother. He alone holds powers demons would kill to possess. Train him up a bit, and who knows what kind of damage he could unleash."

Ruby stopped suddenly. The smile she wore vanished, only to be replaced by a look of fear. She obviously sensed something the others couldn't. Turning to face the front door, her eyebrows creased. Whatever was there, waiting just outside the cabin's walls, it wasn't good. She didn't scare that easily — after all, nothing could truly scare this demon — but something lingered beyond the front door that deeply unnerved her.

"Have fun, dear cousins," she said, before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Well, obviously," Chris began, in a sarcastic tone, "it seems that Sam's going to have to get in touch with his inner witch."

Melinda tried to give Sam a reassuring smile, but he seemed a bit freaked out at the prospect of channeling his inner powers.

Dean scoffed. "Like hell he will. Sammy, you don't need powers. Not unless you want to be like Sabrina the teenaged witch and her freaky brother."

"Dean, this is probably the only way to get you out of your deal. I need to find my powers and kill Lilith —"

"No!" Dean shouted. "Whatever powers you think you might have, you were not born with them. Any powers ol' Yellow Eyes might have given you are probably evil."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean held his hand up. "With him gone, most likely so are your powers. And if this whole thing backfires on us, then we're both screwed! I will not have you use your powers or magic."

The way Dean said the word magic made it sound as though it were the foulest thing he could have ever uttered. "It's just not right!"

"Okay, so maybe my powers are gone, maybe not. Look, I'm scared about this, too. It's not something I would have ever imagined. But I want to save you, Dean. And if I have to embrace that part of me, then you can't stop me."

"At what cost? Turning evil?"

"I won't turn evil, Dean!"

There were traces of doubt lingering in Sam's voice, but Dean never got the chance to lay into his brother over this. With an explosion reminiscent of a bomb being set off, the front door was blown to pieces.

"Well now," Demon Dean said, kicking aside the crystals Melinda had placed there only hours before, "what have we here?" He waved his hand, blowing aside the salt that lined the entryway. He stepped in, followed by Wyatt.

"I can't have you people spoiling my plans; you're making things difficult as is," he sighed. "And finding this place wasn't easy."

"Hurry! Get the guns!" Dean shouted as he dove to the ground to avoid an oncoming fireball.

It all happened so fast neither Chris nor Melinda had much time to react. Melinda tried to freeze the demons, but they were more powerful. They only froze for a couple of seconds before they came to life again. Wyatt waved both hands at his sister, sending her crashing through the wall of the living room, followed by Chris. He hit his head and took a nasty beating, but he was still conscious. Beside him, he grabbed Melinda's hand, trying to wake her. She wasn't moving, and her breathing was raspy and shallow.

"Melinda," he croaked. "Melinda, wake up."

He shook her. His head hurt, and he felt ill, like he was going to be sick. The loud sounds of gunshots and yelling from the other room pounded loudly in his head. He gently pried her off the ground. Blood was trickling down the sides of her mouth; a spot on the back of her head was soaked from where she hit it.

"No! Melinda, please, you can't die. You can't leave me," he whispered. "Not you, too."

Chris checked her pulse; it was faint and very slow, but still detectable. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Out in the other room, he heard Sam shouting, "We need you guys out here!"

There were more gunshots, and Dean's voice shouting, "How the hell could that not have stopped him?"

He didn't want to leave his sister's side, but the sooner they got rid of Demon Dean and Wyatt, the sooner they could take Melinda to the hospital. It angered him that he still had yet to receive his healing powers from the Elders. Now would've been a good time.

"I promise I'll be right back."

He jumped up, ready to kill. The tiny cabin was slowly turning into a bloody massacre. Wyatt had a huge gash on his left side where Sam shot him with the rock salt, but he was otherwise unfazed. It amazed the Winchesters and Bobby that nothing they had could stop them; bullets bounced off of them, and salt had little effect. Magic was somehow protecting them. This, apparently, was a planned attack - and one that no one was ready for.

Wyatt gripped his side, looking pissed as both Deans struggled over the colt. He knew what he had to do.

Bobby aimed a loaded rifle at the two Deans, ready to fire once he knew which one was which. It was hard to tell as Demon Dean was wearing the same clothes as the other Dean. Waving his hand, the rifle flew away from Bobby, and with his other hand, sent Sam sailing. But Wyatt couldn't do any more damage because Chris had knocked his brother to the ground.

"Get off me!" Wyatt yelled, wrestling with his brother.

Chris kicked him in the knee, temporarily immobilizing him as one of the Deans flew beside him. He didn't know which one this was, good Dean or evil Dean, but not taking the chance, he began to chant:

"Spirits of air, forest and sea,

set us of this demon free,

beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,

send this demon —"

Wyatt raised a glowing hand toward his brother; Chris grabbed his chest in pain. Wyatt clenched his fist as though he were crushing his brother's heart in his hand. Chris gasped for air as Wyatt yelled, "Excalibur!"

It would only be a matter of seconds before he suffocated; but Wyatt released him and sent him back into the wall pinning him against it, hitting his head again. Spots flashed before his eyes as he looked up to see Wyatt wielding the lethal sword. The Dean on the floor stared dumbstruck at the sword.

"What the hell?"

Bobby was now fighting the other Dean, and Sam was rubbing his aching head from having been sent into the wall by Wyatt.

"Why are you all making this so difficult for yourselves?" Demon Dean asked as he continued to struggle with Bobby. "Just admit defeat and serve under me. I don't want to kill you, Bobby. I have plans for you, for you all."

The entire room seemed to slow down before Chris' eyes as he saw what was about to happen. Sam tried to run over to prevent it, but Wyatt sent him flying back again. Good Dean jumped up from the ground, eyeing the sword with trepidation, but Wyatt was quick. It was over within a matter of seconds, the sword finding its way through Dean. Sam and Bobby were yelling, but none of it was making sense to Chris. All he knew was that in the other room, his sister was dying, or ... he couldn't even begin to think it.

Wyatt pulled the sword out of Dean, the blade shining with fresh blood as Dean fell to the floor, eyes wide open but otherwise vacant.

Demon Dean gave them all a condescending smile as he and Wyatt disappeared, parting with the words, "We'll be back for the others." The spell pinning Chris to the wall broke, allowing him to bolt to where his sister lay, hoping that fate wouldn't be cruel enough to take her as well. It had already taken the rest of his family.

His head pounded, but adrenaline kept him going as he scooped Melinda up and hurried her to the other room. Sam looked up from his spot beside his brother's body to see Chris carrying his injured sister. It was hard to tell which brother was crying more. Bobby was beside himself.

"What happened to her?" Sam gasped, words becoming mumbled in his dry mouth. Bobby looked up to see the girl that lay helpless in her brother's arms, bloodied and broken.

"Oh, God ..."

Chris held her close, wanting and wishing that he had the power to heal. He heard a strange sound that no one else in the room seemed to hear — jingling. That sound ... it was the Elders. He knew what was happening. Carefully, he placed Melinda on the couch and held his hands over her, soft golden light emitting from his hands as Sam and Bobby watched, confused. Slowly, the blood began to vanish from Melinda, her wounds healing.

She coughed before slowly opening her eyes. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"You almost died," Chris replied. "I — I healed you. I finally got my healing powers."

Melinda jumped up from the couch. "You did? That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You can heal?" Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can you help Dean?"

Melinda's eyes looked at Sam, and to the body of Dean lying next to him. "Oh my God..." She let go of Chris and dropped to her knees beside Sam, holding his arm as Chris knelt next to her. He knew what it was like to lose a family member, and it was not something he wished on anyone, even the Winchesters. He held his hands over the body but Dean's wounds didn't go away, and after a moment, Chris pulled them back.

"I'm sorry," he said, and meant it. He didn't like Dean, but he didn't want this to happen to him.

"Why can't you help him?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't heal the dead," Chris sighed.

-0-

Sam sat on the couch; his mind was numb. Everything had happened so fast, so suddenly. Dean was dead; his body now in a freezer in Bobby's basement, and everything from the day began replaying over again in his mind. Somebody sat down next to him and took his hand. He looked over and saw Melinda.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. She knew all too well the sorrow he felt, having witnessed her own family's demise.

He watched her for a moment before saying anything. Speaking seemed too hard to do anymore.

"One of the last few things I said to him ... we were arguing." Sam used his free hand to wipe his eyes. They were red and swollen slightly, she could see. He had been crying.

"I promise, we'll get Dean back," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If demons would kill for whatever powers I may have, then Dean's right: These powers are evil. What's to say that I won't turn evil for using them?" He sighed. "I wasn't even able to stop it."

Melinda looked up at Sam, his eyes still noticeably wet. "You did the best you could, and I've learned from being a witch that it's not the powers that make a person bad, it's how you use them. You'd be using yours to save your brother, and there's nothing bad about that. Chris and I will be there to help you learn and control them. We won't — I won't — let you turn evil. Dean wouldn't want to see that happen to his little Sammy."

She gave him a small smile.

"Now I just have to figure out what they are." He sighed again.

In the other room, Chris reappeared. He looked worn and tired and emotionally drained, just like everyone else in the tiny cabin.

"Bad news," he announced. "I've just been called up to see the Elders and —"

He stopped, looking over at the couch and taking in the site of Sam and Melinda, so close to one another and holding each other's hand. Biting his tongue, he refrained from commenting on the scene. They looked up at Chris as Bobby entered the room.

"What were you sayin', boy?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"We have a couple of huge problems on our hands. Problem number one: Since Dean died before his one-year anniversary, he obviously became a demon sooner than in our time."

"How was that possible?" Sam asked. "I thought he turned evil because I had brought him back with Voodoo?"

"The Elders aren't quite sure, but they think it was a combination effort that turned him: one part from being brought back, but majority of it stemming from just being in Hell and the effect of losing his humanity there. And knowing who he was, he must have been an easy target for the past demons he killed and sent there. Kinda like a revenge thing."

Sam looked even more distraught at hearing this. Melinda tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"It gets worse, unfortunately," Chris sighed, looking around at the somber faces. "Because future Dean will have been given more time to perfect his demonic powers than when he died the first time — it'll give you a headache trying to figure this out, I know — he's going to be more powerful than before. And we need to get a move on. Quick. The Elders are quite certain Demon Dean will hit again to finish his plans. The second problem is we somehow managed to alert this Lilith chick that we're here to stop her. So now, we have two very powerful and very angry demonic forces on our asses."

**A/N: Thanks for reading- more soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 13

Demon Dean was pacing, as Wyatt watched. Finally Wyatt found the courage to speak. "Master, is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I want him by my side in this fight. Your sister is helping him with his powers, and if I don't go back in time and stop him, I'm afraid we are heading for a showdown." His master huffed out.

"But Master, if we just grab Melinda and Chris like we intend too, won't that slow your brother down?" Wyatt questioned.

"No, before I took myself out of the game, Ruby told Sam that by embracing his powers, he could take Lilith out and save me from Hell." Demon Dean gritted out.

"Huh, this is confusing. So what do we do?" Wyatt asked.

His master let out a deep sigh. "I never wanted to do this. But we have to capture my brother along with Melinda and Chris."

Wyatt nodded in understanding. "Then it will be done Master."

-0-

Sam was sitting under a tree behind the cabin watching Melinda meditate. She looked so serene and Sam longed to find that feeling himself. All he felt was pain.

He had lost Dean less than two days ago and the loss was overwhelming. Sam had wanted to crawl in a hole and just disappear.

Melinda had been the one to reach him. She reminded him of the family she had lost and the fact that there was still hope. Hope that they could still change things, and save both Dean and her family. In the end, Sam had let her guide him towards that hope.

Sam was brought out of his musings as Melinda broke her meditative state and looked up.

"Sam you can do this. I know it's hard but remember you're doing it to save Dean. Please come join me." She held her hand out and Sam scooted closer taking her left hand into his right.

"Good, now Sam close your eyes and focus on your breathing. In and out, in and out. Let yourself relax." Melinda's voice was melodic.

Sam felt himself relax and let go. His hand went limp in hers.

"Sam, you have a lot of power surging just under the surface and we're going to tap into that. Your powers are that of a psychic and most psychic power comes from our chakras. Have you heard of them?" Melinda's voice continued its melodic tone.

"No, I've never done anything like this." Sam whispered out.

"Well, growing up as a hunter I can believe it. This process is going to be a pure way to call upon your power. Open your eyes, and I'll show you where your seven chakra points are located." Melinda let go of his hand and Sam opened his eyes focusing on the petite girl in front of him.

Sam took a calming breath as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Chakra one, or the root chakra is located at the base of our spine." Sam tried to stay relaxed as Melinda got up and sat down behind his back. Her tiny hand landing on the small of his back. He felt himself shiver.

"Sam, as my hand rests here, I want you to feel how it warms up to the energy that is inside you. The root chakra is our security and grounding. It is where our survival instinct comes from. This chakra brings us health, prosperity, security, and dynamic presence. Do you feel the power there?"

Sam could feel the heat of his energy in the small of his back where Melinda's hand laid. Her hand was becoming hot against his skin.

"Yes, I can feel it. It's so warm." Sam gasped out.

Melinda rubbed the spot and stood coming to sit down in front of Sam. "That's good Sam. Now let's explore another one okay?"

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath to center himself.

Melinda seemed to tense before she spoke, not giving Sam eye contact. "Chakra two or the sacral chakra is more intimate. It is located below the belly button and it is related to the element of water, and to emotions and sexuality. It connects us to others through feeling, desire, sensation, and movement. We can skip this one if you want?"

Sam could tell that the girl was now uneasy and he felt the same way. But wanted to complete the process.

"I probably should learn how to tap all my energies right?" Sam asked timidly.

Melinda blushed and nodded. "Yes, it's important to be able to pull energy from all your chakras." Slowly she reached across until her fingers were touching Sam just below the belly button.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and spoke. "The sacral chakra brings us fluidity and grace, depth of feeling, sexual fulfillment, and the ability to accept change. Just like with the first one, you should feel the energy build here as I share my energy."

Sam could feel the energy build along with arousal. It was a powerful combination. As light as Melinda's touch was, it was almost became too much. It took a lot of self control to not reach out and touch her.

Finally finding his voice, Sam spoke roughly. "Wow, this energy is intense."

Melinda slowly removed her hand and Sam felt a loss of the heat as she did. He took a long deep calming breath and he could hear her doing the same.

She finally gave him eye contact. "Yeah that one is pretty intense. The others are too- just not in the same way. Are you ready to connect with the next one?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, sure."

Melinda took her hand and placed it on Sam's abdomen. "Sam, the third chakra or the solar plexus chakra is located of course at the solar plexus. This chakra involves our energy, vitality, desire and power. It rules our personal power, will and autonomy, as well as our metabolism. A lot of your power is here Sam, I can feel it. It is a good pure energy. Your body has been tainted, but the positive energy that is located here is in control- I can feel it. Can you?"

Sam could feel it. It made him feel confident and he had been low on that for a long time. "Yes, I can feel it. I wish I could have tapped into this before."

Melinda smiled. "Now you can. You know where it is, and all you have to do is summon it. Whether through touch or mentally it is always there for you. It's so powerful that I need to let go before you start to drain me."

Melinda pulled her hand back and Sam again felt the loss of her touch. He watched as she took her hand and now put it over his heart.

Sam smiled. "Let me guess, this is the heart chakra?"

Melinda smiled in response. "Yes, or the fourth chakra. This chakra focuses on love, hope and compassion. A healthy fourth chakra allows us to love deeply, feel compassion and have a deep sense of peace and centeredness. Yours is strong like the solar plexus chakra."

Sam felt himself trembling. "I felt so hopeless and now I'm feeling my body war over that feeling. It makes me feel more confident."

Melinda used her free hand to take hold of Sam's hand. "That's good Sam. Focus on the hope in your heart for Dean- it will get you through. It's how I've survived the last few days."

Sam felt his body relax; and as it did, he felt the hope that he needed to move on. "Thanks Melinda." He squeezed her hand and let go. "Should we move on?"

"Yeah, the next chakra is the throat or fifth chakra and it's located in the throat." Melinda moved her hand from Sam's heart to his throat. "This chakra is part of our communication, creativity and healing. By using this chakra you can help heal your body. "

"Oh, that will come in handy." Sam smirked.

Melinda chuckled. "Yeah in our line of work, it does come in handy. It isn't as powerful as Chris's healing power, but it can help speed up healing."

Melinda moved her hand from Sam's throat to the middle of his forehead. "This is your third eye or sixth chakra. It houses your psychic senses, intuition, and clairvoyance. Your energy here is … wow Sam. You are a very powerful psychic. Can you feel this?"

Sam could and it scared him. His body thrummed with intense energy. He felt his body start to tremble again. His skin broke out in sweat, and his stomach twisted in a knot.

"Melinda, this is too much." Sam whispered.

"No it's not. Just relax Sam. Close your eyes, and breathe in and out and follow my voice. Breathe in and out. That's it…in and out. You're doing just fine Sam." Her voice was his anchor and he felt his body relax even as the energy still pulsed.

He still felt like his skin was crawling a bit, but it was bearable. "I'm okay thanks."

Sam opened his eyes, and Melinda stared at him not saying a word.

"Are you okay Melinda?" Sam spoke softly.

Melinda shook her head ending her trance-like stare. "I'm okay Sam. It's just I've never felt so much energy before. Ruby is right. You could destroy a demon easily. Once you learn to focus this power, you could do it with a thought."

It was Sam's turn to stare. "What are you saying Melinda?"

"Sam, you're special and it is going to take work but soon you can use these powers for good." Melinda gave him a reassuring smile.

"I just don't want to go dark side." Sam gritted out.

"You won't. That brings us to your last chakra, the crown or seventh chakra. This chakra brings us understanding and enlightenment." Melinda shifted to her knees and placed her hand on the top of Sam's head. "When developed, this chakra brings us knowledge, wisdom, understanding, spiritual connection, and bliss. Focus here Sam when you need to draw positive power to fight the dark forces and you will be fine Sam."

Sam knew that Melinda was right. The energy flowing now had such a positive quality. Sam sighed and felt contentment in this energy.

"You're right Melinda, I feel the positive energy flowing." Sam felt loss of heat again as Melinda withdrew her hand and sat down in front of Sam.

"So Sam, what kind of powers did the psychic kids possess that you know about?" Melinda voice was gentle and coaxing.

"Well, I had the psychic power of visions of the future, Max could move things with his mind, Andy could control people by thought and verbal command, Lily could electrocute people through touch, Ava shared my power but once she went dark side she could control demons, and Jake had super strength but when he went dark side he could control people by verbal command." Sam shivered over the thought of Jake.

Melinda gave Sam a sympathetic smile. "Sam I would assume that once you learn to tap into your chakra energy, these powers will come to you without the darkness."

"I hope so." Sam said sadly.

"And I hope not, baby brother." Sam looked up to find his brother standing a few feet from him and Melinda.

"D-Dean, please this has to stop." Sam stammered out. Melinda stepped closer. And as she did Demon Dean followed.

"Not so fast princess. Touch my brother and orb and you will regret it. Remember I do have your brother."

Melinda stopped freezing in place.

"Please… don't hurt Sam." Melinda stuttered out.

"Darling, you don't know me very well. I would never hurt Sammy. But I would hurt you and I will if Sam doesn't come with me." Dean raised his hand ready to make good on his threat.

"Dean, I'll come. Just leave Melinda alone, okay?" Sam held his hands out in a placating manner and approached his brother.

Demon Dean held his hand out and Sam reluctantly took it. And with a blast of light they were gone.

-0-

Sam awoke to find himself lying on the couch in Bobby's house. Demon Dean was hovering over him.

"You okay there, Sammy? You passed out on me when I brought you here." Dean's voice was full of concern.

Sam's head hurt and he still felt a bit dizzy. But more importantly he was scared, and not for himself. How was he going to save his brother from evil if his brother's evil double held him prisoner?

Sam sighed and decided to be truthful with his demonic brother. "Head hurts and I'm a bit dizzy."

Dean sat down next to Sam and patted his leg reassuringly. "Well messing around with your inner powers and then taking a ride with big brother will do that. Just rest, and things should get better."

Sam shifted uneasily next to his brother. "Dean it's hard to relax when you're being held captive by your demonic sibling. What do you want?"

Sam could see the hurt in Dean's eyes as he smiled at Sam and answered. "Sam, I like things the way they are and I can't have you finding your powers and changing things. Plus, I miss you and I want you by my side."

"No! I can't Dean." Sam made a move to get up, but he was slammed back down on the couch by an unseen force.

"Easy there tiger. There's no need to get snippy. This is the best thing Sammy even if you can't see it. No more hunting, just being in control, and taking what we want."

"I don't want this Dean." Sam felt his face heat up in anger even if he couldn't move.

"You deserve this Sam! You are the boy king, so powerful, and I would be glad to follow you. I **will **help you find your powers, not Miss Goody Two Shoes and then we will rule this world together." Dean smiled brightly at his brother.

"I will not go against everything Dad taught us, and join you." Sam gritted out. It was so hard to talk to Dean this way, his brother, his life but it had to be done. This Dean had to be stopped in order to save his Dean.

"Screw Dad. He had it all wrong Sammy. This way we are in control, no more getting hurt or living in squalor. We can have it all." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"D-Dean…" Sam started but his evil brother placed his index finger over Sam's lips.

"Shhh, relax little brother. We will discuss this later. You need to rest." Sam wanted to fight it but Dean's suggestion took over and before he knew it he was pulled into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 14

Melinda blinked a few times, taking in what had just happened. She stared at the spot where they had vanished and angrily kicked the ground. Damn it, Demon Dean now had Sam, and who knows what he was doing to him. He could've been turning him dark at that very moment. Everything was spiraling out of control.

She ran back into the cabin, hoping to find Bobby or Chris to tell them what happened, but she couldn't find either of them. Figuring they must be in the basement, she hurried down the steps and saw them standing before the freezer that held Dean's body. Chris was looking through The Book of Shadows and murmuring different spells as Bobby rested his head in his hands, clearly distraught.

After Chris said the spell, he patted Bobby on the shoulder. "We will get everything fixed. I know it's hard losing someone —"

Bobby looked up.

"I know, son, but damn it —" He wore an indescribable look on his face, a kind of cross between sadness and wanting to punch his fist through a wall.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Protection spells," Chris grunted as he closed the ancient book. "Look, Bobby, I think we've done all the protective charms and enchantments we can do. Dean's body will not be going anywhere."

Bobby closed the old leather-bound book that lay open on the freezer, rubbed his forehead, and sighed. "You're right."

The two men finally looked up Melinda. "Where's Sam?" Bobby asked, noticing he was not with the young girl.

"He's gone. Demon Dean appeared again. He told Sam that he was to go with him or ..." She stopped and looked at Chris. "... or Dean would hurt me."

Chris' eyes were ablaze with fury. "What? He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, I will personally vanquish him if —"

"No, he didn't hurt me because Sam went with him."

"Demon Dean's got Sam?" Bobby threw the leather book across the tiny basement. It hit the wall with a loud thump as he slammed his fists down on the freezer lid and cursed loudly.

"We need to go after them before Demon Dean has the chance to turn Sam. But before we do, we need to go in prepared," Melinda added, taking a sideways glance at the book that Bobby just threw. "Chris and I will begin making potions in case our powers aren't enough – who the hell knows what we're going to be up against – and Bobby, you'll need to bring your arsenal, fully loaded."

-0-

His head was still hurting, throbbing madly, but slowly he opened his eyes. Sam was again lying down on the couch in Bobby's place; he didn't know how long he'd been asleep for – hours, days? His back also pained him from lying in one spot, so a considerable amount of time must've passed.

Slowly sitting up, he looked carefully around the cabin to see if anyone was near. It seemed to be vacant. Dean must've gone off somewhere. An eerie sort of deja vu hit him as he thought back to how just a few short days ago, he and Dean were doing target practice at the back of this property when Melinda and Chris had showed up from the future, bringing with them horrible news.

It was thinking of Melinda that made him feel more at ease, as he remembered what she had told him earlier about the seven chakras. He gently touched his throat, the warmth of his hand strongly reminding him of Melinda's as the heat traveled throughout his body. The pain in his head vanished, as did the one in his back. Sam smiled. So far, he already seemed adept at one power.

Walking around Bobby's house, Sam was surprised to see it so vacant, so quiet, when he heard voices. Muffled voices. He listened closely, pinpointing where they were coming from. They were coming from right outside the front door. Sam looked out the peephole only to see three demonic lookouts standing guard.

It was the same thing at each window: an armed sentry guarded the place to make sure he didn't escape, most likely on Dean's orders. He could feel his blood pressure rising. All he wanted to do was save Dean, but his demonic twin was making this hard, just so the past couldn't be changed – so he couldn't be changed. His anger was boiling over.

Punching the wall, a surge of energy coursed through him, blasting a portion of the wall away. Horrified, he looked down at his hands, scarcely believing that he had just done that. Closing his eyes, he took a deep, calming breath. His heart was beating fast. In and out, in and out. He heard Melinda's soothing voice repeating the words in his head; he remembered her touch. Sam tried to calm himself, taking deeps breaths as the front door opened. One of the demonic guards stepped into the house.

"Quiet down in there!"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the sentry and raised his hand in a threatening manner. As it had done earlier when Melinda had touched his forehead, his body began pulsating with a strong, intense energy. He almost felt as though he would combust. The guard grasped his chest in agony, and the only thing Sam could think about at that moment was destroying the guards and escaping. It seemed that at least one of the things he wished for would come true. With his palm raised toward the guard, searing pain nearly crippled him as the figure before him burst into flames. Others quickly appeared. There were now more than what he had seen through the peephole. About twenty of them now stood before him.

The first chakra — the survival instinct — began to kick in.

-0-

"Well, we've got most of the potions covered," Chris said, checking off the ones they'd made on a piece of paper. "Exploding power, check. Flashing light, check..."

"It's amazing what one can do with a few everyday herbs and ... ah, you might want to be careful with that one," Melinda cautioned, as Bobby looked at the tiny vials of colored liquid decorating his table and picked up an innocuous looking purple one. "That one could blow this cabin right off the face of the earth."

Bobby raised an eyebrow as he carefully set the purple vial back on the table.

"While Chris does inventory, do you have anything belonging to Sam? I need to scry for him."

He thought about it for a second before shaking his head no. "The boys have never been here before now, so they haven't left anything."

Melinda sighed. "Well, I should still be able to pick him up." She opened a map on the living room floor and set the amethyst crystal tip just above it. Slowly, it began to revolve around the map as Bobby stood next to her.

"What exactly were you and Sam doing earlier?" he asked.

The crystal continued to revolve around the map, and Chris stopped mumbling and scratching off the names of the newly made potions, evidently wanting to hear this answer as well.

"I was helping him learn to tap into his powers," she answered, watching the crystal and avoiding the glare Chris was directing at her. "I showed him a pure way of tapping into his powers, using the seven chakras."

"What?" Bobby asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Chakras," she repeated, to which Chris snorted with laughter. "It's a pure way for Sam to tap into his powers without — hopefully — the darkness to turn him. There are seven points on the body related to the chakras, and I taught Sam about them and what each one means."

"The second one must've been really interesting for you two," Chris interjected, grinning.

"Shut up, Chris," she mumbled. Bobby looked between the siblings, obviously missing the hidden innuendo.

"I just hope Sam had enough time to fully learn it. We don't have much time, and if worse comes to worse —" she stopped, for the crystal had landed on a spot on the map, "— he's going to need a quick power boost if it comes down to it."

Chris knew exactly what she was talking about, but he never got the chance to speak his disapproval — let alone the dangerousness of the idea — as Bobby said, "That's my house they're at."

-0-

After managing to track down Sam's whereabouts, Chris had volunteered to orb them there instead of driving, insisting that they could remain undetected this way. Melinda was used to the almost weightless feeling of orbing, but poor Bobby wasn't accustomed to it.

Having been orbed near a thicket of trees, Bobby made it quite clear to the two siblings that orbing was not his favorite way to travel.

"It'll take some time getting used to it," Chris replied, moving some overgrown branches aside to get a better look at the hideout. Melinda scooted up beside him, watching as guard after guard erupted into a fiery demise, only to be replaced by more demons.

"What do ya think is goin' on over there?" Bobby asked, as he too drew closer. Another of the vanquished demons screamed in agony.

"I don't know, but we need to investigate it," Chris replied, holding tightly onto a vial of potion and deciding where best to throw it for maximum effect.

"On the count of three then," he said. "One ..."

"Two ..."

Melinda raised her arm, ready to fire, as Bobby took aim with his rifle.

"Thr—"

"Wait!" Melinda hissed. "Look!"

Up ahead, they watched as the figure of Sam Winchester slowly made his way out of the house and away from the exploding demons. He was stumbling, but otherwise he appeared unharmed as he wobbled into the middle of the dirt road.

Not waiting, Melinda slipped the vial into a side pocket and ran out from her spot.

"M-Melinda, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, half delusional. Sweat was pouring off of him in torrents. His face was flushed, almost a sickly white color. "He ... Dean might come back. "

"Oh my God, Sam, what happened to you? We have to get you out of here."

Behind him, more than a dozen or so demons appeared out of thin air. Sam was too disoriented to notice or hear them, and Melinda was too occupied with getting Sam to safety. She threw his arm over her shoulder and tried to help him over to where Chris was, but she was a lot shorter than Sam, and the height difference hindered her.

"Sam! Behind you!" Bobby yelled as he shot a round from his rifle. Half the demons dropped at the spot, and the rest were destroyed when Chris threw his potion. He ran from his spot and helped his sister lead Sam to where Bobby waited before he orbed everyone back to the temporary safety of the tiny cabin.

-0-

"What were they?" Sam asked, sitting back on the couch in the living room, pressing an ice pack to his forehead. The color in his face was slowly retuning.

"Base level guard demons," Melinda replied, sitting beside him and holding a cold compress to the palm of his hand. "Vanquish one and more will appear in its place."

Sam nodded.

"You know, Sam," she added, "I could get Chris to heal you, or maybe you could try tapping into the healing chakra I told you –"

"I'm fine, really. I've had worse injuries, believe me; besides, these are my first battle scars using magic," he said with a bit of a grin, but his eyebrows were creased. Something was troubling him. "I don't understand something. Back there, I tried to tap into my powers like you said, but why did it hurt me so much?"

"I'm thinking it's because you've never used your powers before, so your body probably couldn't handle that big of a change so suddenly. It should get easier the next time you tap into them."

He turned to look at her, his face now breaking into a wider smile.

"What?" she asked, her face flushing a bit.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Uh," Melinda replied, her face now feeling warmer, "you're welcome. But I must say, you were definitely holding your own back there and –"

She stopped in mid-sentence, for Sam had leaned over to kiss her.

Over in the kitchen, Bobby had to drag Chris out by the shoulder, saying he needed his help with something important down in the basement.

-0-

The silence that passed after their kiss found them looking rather sheepishly at one another. Once Sam pulled away, Melinda desperately tried to think of something say to break the encompassing silence.

"I think we should try and practice a little more on your powers."

Sam nodded his head. Apparently he was thinking the same thing. Melinda grabbed his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. A warm sensation grew between them before she let his hand go and placed her petite hand on his abdomen. She smiled.

"You have tapped into your powers, and your positive energy is still in control." Pulling her hand away, she continued, "Now we just need to focus on how you can vanquish demons and not drain yourself."

"We don't need to use actual demons to practice, do we?" Sam asked.

"No, we're just going to be doing some target practice. Let's go outside and practice there."

-0-

Singed tree saplings were the only evidence of their game of target practice. Sam was getting better at controlling his energy, and by the end of their training, he wasn't nearly as exhausted as he had been when fighting his way out of Bobby's house.

"You're really getting the hang of this." Melinda beamed with pride as Sam grinned. He had just reduced a tree stump to ash.

"That's because you're a good teacher."

Melinda blushed as Sam took hold of her hand. Together they walked back to the cabin hand in hand, where they were met with the grim faces of Bobby and Chris.

"Y'all need to take a look at this," Bobby said, leading them into the cabin, where the scrying tools Melinda had used earlier and left on the floor began acting on their own accord. The crystal — pointing to the spot on the map where they currently resided — began to spin fiercely, apparently detecting something nearby.

"Do you think it's demonic?" Melinda asked, facing her brother.

"If it wasn't, what else would make it go off like that?"

"I think we should probably leave," Sam said, his voice full of concern as he eyed the crystal, still spinning like a top. "This place isn't safe anymore. If Dean's gone back to Bobby's house and sees I'm not there, this will be the first place he checks."

Melinda grabbed the crystal and map off the floor. "Sam's right. We should find a safer place. If this is any indication, then there's some serious demonic power in the air here. And Demon Dean knows right where we are located."

Bobby sighed as he reached into a pocket and tossed something over to Sam, which he caught in mid-air. "I figured Dean would've wanted you to have them."

"Keys to the Impala," he sighed, looking down at them. They were Dean's, and seeing them made a flood of sadness wash over him again. Melinda squeezed his arm, silently telling him that he wasn't alone.

-0-

Trees began to thin down as they reached the open road with Sam driving the Impala and Melinda riding shotgun. Chris was following behind them with Bobby. Everything they needed had been packed into both cars.

As Sam fiddled with the radio dials, Melinda began scrying with some extra maps Bobby had given her before setting out. The crystal dangled over the maps, but for a few hours – map after map – nothing happened until the crystal landed on a place called Lawrence, Kansas.

She pulled the map closer, as the crystal seemed to be pointing to one spot in particular on the map: Stull Cemetery.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! More soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 15

Bobby had persuaded the kids to hole up in a motel until they figured out their next move. Melinda's crystal had pointed to Stull Cemetery. Bobby was all too familiar with this cemetery and wasn't looking forward to sharing his knowledge with the others.

After everyone was settled in the room, Bobby decided to let them know what they were up against.

"Alright guys, Melinda's crystal pointing to Stull doesn't surprise me, but it scares me. Stull is supposed to be a gate way to Hell. If Lilith wants a bigger army, that would be the place to go." Bobby paused and scratched his head.

Sam swallowed hard and spoke. "Stull is near Lawrence, right? Do you know the lore about Stull?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, Sam, it's near Lawrence. It's supposedly where Satan mated with a Witch, and his still-born-unholy son is supposedly buried at Stull. Every Spring Equinox and Halloween, accordingly to lore, he visits his son's grave at midnight. No one is sure where exactly the portal that Satan uses is, but that would be your gateway."

Chris shook his head. "This doesn't sound good. We need to stop her before she opens it, or we may not be able to stop her."

Melinda joined in. "I agree with Chris. We should orb there now; we may not have much time."

Sam was sitting next to Melinda and laid his right hand over hers. "I agree that time is of the essence, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I willing to try, but I'd like to have firepower available if things go south. We need to take the Impala."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Maybe not, son. I was thinking. I have a hunting buddy who lives near Stull. He's like our unofficial look out there. In fact, I'm sure that things haven't got too dicey yet, or he would've called. We could orb to Hank's place, and I'm sure he'd lend us supplies."

Bobby could tell everyone seemed on board with the idea by their expressions.

Sam stood up. "I'm going to lock up the Impala and call Missouri. She might be of some help."

"Good idea. I'll give Hank a buzz and warn him that we're in the neighborhood. We just need to orb a little ways out so as to not freak the man out. He's close to eighty years old, but his eyes work, and I don't want to get shot." Bobby huffed out.

Melinda smiled. "That's doable. Just give us the address, and we'll aim for an uninhabited area. May I ask who Missouri is?"

Sam stopped at the door. "She's a powerful psychic and a good friend. We can trust her. The only problem is that Dean knows about her, so I'm not sure how safe it would be at her place. I need to warn her about Demon Dean anyway so that she's on her toes."

Chris stood up. "Need help locking the car down? "

"I got it." Sam replied as he headed out the door.

As Sam left the room, Bobby picked up on the way Melinda was looking at the young hunter. He had always pegged Dean as the lady's man, but it was quite apparent that Sam had this girl hooked. Bobby just hoped that the attraction didn't prove to be a distraction. They all needed their wits about them.

-0-

Demon Dean found himself pacing and waiting for word on his brother. He had arrived at Bobby's house to find it and the yard in disarray and no Sammy. It was frustrating to him that the bitch, Melinda, had already taught his brother to access his powers.

That was his job, not hers. She would pay for being so bold, for taking his place as his brother's mentor. Sam belonged to him and no one else. In fact, with this new development, he wasn't sure he wanted to turn Melinda. It might just be easier to kill her. That would show the Halliwells who was in charge and eliminate his competition over Sam's attention.

His newest recruit, Wyatt, interrupted his musings. "Master, we traced them to a motel and found the Impala, but they were gone. I fear they orbed before we arrived."

"Damn it, I'm surrounded by incompetence. Once Sam is by my side, then things will finally run right. We need to find him now." Dean gritted out.

"Master, I did some scrying, and there is a lot of demonic activity going on near Stull, Kansas. If it's Lilith, would they follow?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"I not sure what they would accomplish by confronting Lilith now. If Lilith dies, it wouldn't change the fact that I'm already in Hell … but damn it, what if they have some plan? I can't let Sam risk himself. We need to head there soon, just to make sure my brother doesn't sacrifice himself." Dean felt at unease for the first time in a long time. His brother might be in danger, and that was one thing that Dean couldn't allow.

-0-

The landing wasn't too bad, Sam thought. They had orbed about a mile from Old Hank's house, which was located in the very small town of Stull.

Sam was happy that the walk to the house had been uneventful, and even happier that Melinda had held his hand on the way there. It was nice to have a female around who knew the truth about him and still wanted to be near him. She was the first person since Madison who he could be himself around, and it felt nice, even if it was going to be short lived.

Sam knew that once this was over, she would go back to her time in history and that would be the end of what had started between them. It made him sad; but as long as things didn't end in tragedy for his family and hers, he could live with the brief romance.

As they approached Hank's house, Sam had to stop himself from laughing. Before him was a scene out of The Beverly Hillbillies. Hank sat on his porch in an old rocking chair, whittling on a piece of wood, shotgun resting beside the chair and a large dog at his feet.

As they approached, Hank moved quickly and grabbed his gun.

"Dang it, Hank, it's only me, Bobby Singer. Lose your eyesight old man?" Bobby had stopped dead in his tracks, Sam and the others had followed suit.

"I can see just fine, Bobby. You said you were a coming, but an old man can't be too careful. You see that stump over there?" The old man nodded towards a knurled old trunk in the middle of the yard. "There's four bottles of holy water. I want you and the young'ins to help yourselves. After that we can do some talking."

"Sounds fair." Bobby nodded at the group. Sam grabbed the first bottle and handed the other three off to his friends. Each drank from their bottles until Hank motioned for them to approach.

Slowly Hank lowered the gun as they moved closer. "So, Bobby, what exactly brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, we have Intel on a possible attempt to open the gate." Bobby replied as he approached.

"Hmm, well I'm not as young as I used to be, and maybe something has slipped by me. To be honest, it's been quiet as far as I can tell." Hank's face was scrunched up in worry. "Wouldn't hurt to check it out, I suppose."

Sam nodded. "That's what we thought, sir."

Sam now had the elder hunter's attention. "Your Winchester's boy, aren't ya?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I met you once, you and that little soldier brother of yours. It's been a might long time ago. Where is that brother of yours?" Hank smiled at the young hunter.

Sam swallowed hard. "He um, .."

Before Sam could get the words out, Bobby finished for him. "We lost him recently."

Sam could feel Melinda's hand on the small of his back in a gesture of comfort. Hank's face softened before he replied.

"Sorry about that, boy. He was a good kid."

Wiping away a single tear, Sam steeled himself to the business at hand. "Sir, our last battle with demons left us running without supplies. We were wondering if you'd let us use some of yours?"

The old man nodded. "Sure, the least I could do. I owe Bobby and your daddy a lot for help over the years, . I'd be honored to return the favor. In fact, you can use my place as your headquarters as long as you're here."

"Thank you, sir." Sam answered.

-0-

Demon Dean walked through Bobby's hunting cabin looking for clues as to where Sam might have hidden his body. He knew it had to be around somewhere, and he had hoped just to get the information from his brother. But Sam was still missing, and Dean was approaching a deadline if he wanted to keep his body and not use another meat suit.

Wyatt came up from the basement. "Master, I think I've found your body. They have protective symbols all over the freezer down stairs."

"Good job. What I need you to do is to bring me this woman." Dean handed Wyatt a sheet with an address and a name.

"Who is this, Master?" Wyatt asked.

"That's the woman who is going to put me back in my body. We changed history, but originally she gave my brother the ritual that brought me back. This time, I'll just have to have her do it. It has to be on the second night of a full moon, which is three days away. I want her brought here, and convinced to perform the ritual, and I want to make sure she has everything she needs." Dean barked out.

"I understand, Master, but we'll need to thaw the body. And right now, we can't get to it." Wyatt huffed out in frustration.

"That's why we need the priestess. She'll be able to get to the body and prepare it. So go, you're wasting time." Dean was frustrated to see the boy was not making a move to go.

"Dude, what is it?" Dean was losing his patience with his new apprentice.

"Don't you want me to accompany you to Stull, Master?"

"No, I'll handle getting Sam back on my own, . I need you to get this priestess. NOW!" Dean ordered.

"Yes, Master."

-0-

Bobby had decided to introduce Melinda and Chris as hunters, to his old buddy. No use getting Hank riled up over the witches.

True to his word, the old hunter had opened up his home and all his supplies to the rag tag group. Hank had also given the group a layout of the small cemetery.

Hank cleared his throat. "So, it's a small area, at least the old cemetery is. Police usually keep an eye out there at night, because kids like to go there and get drunk. It's a cheap thrill for them. So you'll have to be on the lookout for demons and cops."

Bobby scratched his head and put his cap back on. "Do you have an idea of exactly where the gate is?"

Hank shook his head. "Nope. The way I see it, it must just open up from the ground. I imagine it would be near the older graves."

Sam placed a finger down on the map they had spread out. "Don't ask me why, but I have this feeling that this would be the area to watch."

Melinda nodded. "That's where the crystal showed demon activity."

Hank huffed. "So we have a new age hunter, huh? Well, I guess starting there is as good as any spot."

Chris nudged his sister and winked. "You know girls and their crystals, sir."

"In my day, son, the girls stayed home. But times have changed, and I won't fuss at her for having her heart in the right place. I just wish I could be part of this fight, I waited all my life for the gate to open up, and it has to happen when I'm no use in a fight." The elder hunter wobbled over to an easy chair and settled himself in it.

"Hank, you've been more help than you give yourself credit for." Bobby started. "Your lay of the land and supplies are going to be a big help."

Sam joined in on the praise. "Yes, sir, we really appreciate all your help."

Hank waved his hands in exasperation. "Yeah well, do me a favor and try not to get you sorry asses killed."

Bobby chuckled. "We'll do our best. And on that note, I figure we should head out. Hank, can we borrow your pick up?"

"You're little group must have had to run with your tails tucked between your legs after the last tangle with the demons, if you don't even have transportation. The truck is out back with the keys in it."

Bobby was glad that the old man just let the whole no supplies thing go. "Alright kids, let's grab gear and head out."

-0-

Sam parked a ways out. The little group walked to the old part of the cemetery. The moon was out and lighting their way as they moved.

When they reached the site they had been aiming for, they were disappointed to find it empty.

Moments later, Sam noticed movement from behind one of the old grave markers. A little girl in a white dress was stooped over, placing rocks side by side.

Sam silently motioned to the others, pointing out the lone visitor.

The group watched in silence as the girl slowly made a large circle using the rocks. Once she was finished, she slowly stood up admiring her handy work.

Not looking up, she spoke. "So Sammy, you came to play with me. How nice! And you brought friends. This should be fun."

The little girl slowly turned around and faced the group with a smile plastered on her face. She raised her hand and suddenly Sam felt himself flying backwards and landing with a thump against a gravestone. His head connected with the stone.

Sam fought the darkness closing in. The battle would be lost if he couldn't stay conscious. Reaching deep within himself, he tried to focus on his chakras and using the power there. The sound of Melinda screaming broke his concentration.

Sam looked up and watched in horror as Lilith suspended both Melinda and Chris in the air. Bobby was lying in a heap below them unconscious.

Sam screamed. "Stop. Let them go!"

Lilith shrugged, and the two siblings dropped to the ground. "Okay."

Sam was relieved to see that the two siblings were still conscious and appeared to be okay.

"So Sammy, you wanna be first, huh? That's fine with me." The little girl walked forward, waving her right hand waving in the air.

Sam tried to stand, but he found himself pinned to the stone behind him. He then felt a growing pain in his chest and wetness there.

The pain of losing to Lilith hurt. The fact that he and his friends would probably die tonight was frightening, but the thought that he had failed Dean was what devastated him the most. If he couldn't save his brother, then his brother was doomed to be the thing he hated most. A demon.

-0-

Demon Dean arrived in Stull just in time to watch in horror, as Lilith tore his brother's chest open. He had vague buried memories of the time the Yellow Eyed Demon had pulled his flesh apart, and he couldn't let it happen to his Sammy.

The demon bitch had opened one good size wound and had started another when Dean used his energy to knock her away from his brother.

"Damn you, Lilith, you will not touch my brother." Dean roared out.

Lilith slowly picked herself up off the ground and disappeared into the night.

Dean fell to his knees next to Sam. "Sammy, what the hell were you doing?"

"Saving you." Sam whispered.

Demon Dean smirked. "No little brother, you're just trying to get yourself killed. If you would just join me, I could protect you, and we'd never be apart again."

Dean was hurt when he saw the anger in his brother's eyes. Sam whispered. "No, Dean, this isn't right."

Grasping his little brother's hand, Dean spoke in a gentle voice. "Sammy, this is right. All our lives we've been hunting, and running after evil. For what? To lose everything? Demons are always going to win. Why not be on the winning side for a change, kiddo?"

Sam winced in pain. "You're not thinking right. Your time in Hell has brainwashed you."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm thinking clearly for the first time ever. Look Sam, I'm tired of fighting with about this as you bleed to death. So here's the deal."

Dean looked up at the others, who were hovering nearby, weapons drawn. "Bobby, Sam's hurt and needs to be taken care of. I want you to take him to Missouri's house. He'll be relatively safe there. And hopefully that pain in the ass Gloworm can heal him. I'm going to go after Lilith. Now that you pissed her off royally, she'll want to finish the job on Sam."

Sam sat up. "No Dean, you can't hurt Lilith, . I need to get her to put your untainted soul back in your body."

Dean smiled at his little brother. "Now Sammy, that's not going to happen. I've already sent Wyatt after the voodoo priestess. In two nights, this crap will be over. My tainted soul will be united with my body, and you can give up and join me. All of you."

Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Please no."

Dean let go of his brother. "Sorry, kiddo. The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work this time. I'll be back for you in a couple of days."

Dean sighed as he heard his brother scream. No longer able to stand the pleas, anymore he orbed away.

-0-

Bobby motioned for the two stunned siblings to approach a sobbing Sam. It broke Bobby's heart to see the youngest Winchester in so much mental and physical pain.

"Chris, can you heal Sam?" Bobby asked as they approached Sam.

"Yes, sir, but I need to have someone hold him still." Chris sighed as the three of them knelt down by the fallen hunter.

Bobby was relieved to see Melinda comforting Sam, not that Bobby was against hugging another man when needed; it just wasn't something he was totally comfortable with.

Melinda pulled Sam into an embrace, and Bobby watched as the younger Winchester clung to the young woman.

"Sam, you need to calm down and let Chris heal you. Can you do that?" Melinda cooed into the young hunter's ear.

As Bobby watched, Sam seemed to still a bit. Melinda nodded to her brother to approach.

Chris placed his hands on Sam's chest and an unearthly glow blinded Bobby as he tried to watch the proceedings. Moments later, the light dimmed, and Sam stilled completely.

Chris looked up at Bobby. "I think this was all too much for Sam, and he passed out. Should we load him into the truck and head back to Hank's place and regroup?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, as much as I hate to say it, Demon Dean's right. We need to head to Missouri's house. She will be better able to tend to Sam's needs and protect him from unfriendly demons. I'm assuming that Sam needs more practice on accessing his psychic abilities, and she would be the one to help. Hank ain't gonna take kindly to psychic stuff going on under his roof. He's too old school."

Melinda spoke in a soft voice, probably trying not to disturb Sam. "Do you trust this woman, Bobby?"

"To be honest, I've only spoken to her on the phone a few times. But Sam and Dean's daddy trusted her. John didn't just trust anyone, so I'm sure we'll be okay there. Well at least until Dean shows back up, but I have a feeling that we aren't gonna be able to shake him." Bobby huffed out.

Chris nodded. "Okay then, let's get out of here before we have any more visitors."

Between Chris and Bobby, they were able to get the lanky unconscious hunter back to the truck and headed for Missouri's house.

Bobby made a quick call to Hank to let him know that things had gone south and they needed the truck, with a promise to get it back to the older hunter as soon as possible. Hank had been happy to hear that the group had survived and promised to keep an eye open for activity at Stull.

As the rag tag group headed to Missouri's, Bobby just hoped that things were going to get better soon.

-0-

Sam awoke to the smell of lavender and the feel of a soft bed under him. He slowly opened his eyes and winced. The room was dimly lit, but the light still assaulted his eyes. His head was pounding.

"Honey, you go ahead and take your time waking up for Missouri. I was worried about you."

Missouri, . I'm at Missouri's house. Oh God, just like my demonic brother wanted.

Sam started to panic, and tried to scramble out of the bed. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, halting the process.

"Boy, you need to calm down now, or I'm gonna get my wooden spoon after you!" The words were harsh, but the tone was anything but.

Sam took a calming breath and settled down. "I-I'm sorry."

Sam was shocked at the raspy quality to his voice, but then he remembered the screaming pleas he had launched at his now evil brother.

"I know baby, you're worried. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure something out before that brother of yours shows back up. Promise." Missouri's words were soft and calming.

"But, I need to leave. I don't want him to hurt you." Sam squeaked out.

Missouri gave him a sympathetic look and reached for a glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Here honey, drink this. Your throat will thank you for it."

Sam gratefully took the glass and greedily drank the cool liquid down. It did make his throat feel a lot better.

"Thanks Missouri, thanks for everything, but I need to go." Sam made a move to rise.

"Sam Winchester, sit yourself down right now and listen to me and listen good. Demon Dean is not going to stop with you. He will hunt down and kill or possess every one of your friends if you don't stop him. I'm not afraid to help you stop him. I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't stop him." Missouri's voice had taken on a tone of authority that reminded him of his dad.

"I guess, but how can we stop him?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Well, while you were taking your nap, your friends were busy. It seems that demon Lilith hasn't left the area. They're guessing she is still gonna try to open that gate tomorrow night. So the plan is to get you in shape to face her again. In the mean time, Melinda did some sort of cloaking spell that will hopefully keep that demonic brother of yours from finding Lilith. That should buy us some time to have this face off." Missouri's voice was full of confidence, but her expression was one of worry.

"I don't know." Sam sighed.

"I'd be lying to you if I said that I know this will work, but it's all we got. As soon as we get some food in you, Melinda and I are going to help you work on your powers. While we do that, Bobby and Chris are going to try and figure out the exact location of your brother's body so that we can orb it here once we have Lilith where we want her. Do you think you're up to eating?" Missouri gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam nodded yes; he wasn't sure his stomach could take food right now. Truthfully, Sam just wanted to run. To run away from it all, but he knew there was no escaping his life or what had happened to his brother.

He slowly followed Missouri through the house towards the kitchen. His mind was miles away, pondering over his brother.

God, how messed up was it that even as a demon, his brother was still taking care of him? He had always wanted to think of demons as evil; but with his new experiences with Dean, he knew that demons could love in their own warped ways. Things were now less black and white. It was confusing and disturbing.

As worn down as he was at this moment, he could understand why Ava and Jake had snapped. It would be so easy to just give in and join his brother. This could all be over.

Sam was brought out of his musings by Missouri tsking at him. "Sam, nothing in life worth having is every easy. You have too much of your daddy in you to just give up. Your brother is savable and worth the fight."

"God, you're right. He is worth the fight. He'd be doing everything he could to bring me back from the evil side if our positions were reversed. I...I just needed reminding. Thank you." Sam stuttered out just as they entered the kitchen.

Sam could smell the food cooking, and Melinda was stirring a big pot of chili. Chris and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

Melinda spotted him first. "Hey Sam, it's good to see you up and around. The chili is ready; so have a seat, and I'll get you some."

Bobby then spoke. "I think we have that evil bitch cloaked, Sam. So Dean shouldn't be able to interfere with our attack this time."

Chris nodded in agreement as Sam sat down across from him. "Bobby's right, and I think I have us cloaked so that our attack should surprise Lilith this time."

Sam gave them all a weak smile as Melinda sat a bowl of chili down in front of him. "Thanks guys, and I'm sorry for breaking down on you after Dean left." Sam could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Melinda placed a bowl of chili in front of Bobby and then laid her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam, don't worry about it. This week has been tough on all of us. We understand."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Sam, we're all in this together. It's gonna work itself out."

Sam nodded and hoped that they were right.

-0-

Missouri spent the next day getting her house-guests ready for the biggest battle of their lives. She was happy to see how well Sam was catching on to accessing his powers.

He was the most powerful psychic that she had ever worked with, and she was so thankful that Sam had stayed on the side of good.

It was also nice to have Melinda helping her train the boy. She was young, but she knew her stuff - and it was painfully apparent that the girl had a crush on Sam.

Missouri could tell that Sam shared her feelings, and it made Missouri's heart ache for them. With the lives that both of these kids lived and the fact they were living in different time periods, their romance was doomed from the start.

After a hearty lunch, Missouri had Sam in her backyard trying to move garden tools around. His concentration was broken as a young blonde girl approached the white picket fence in the back.

The boy spoke in almost a growl. "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Gee Sam, you don't have to be so pissy. I just came to have a little chat." Ruby started to move forward but was stopped by an invisible wall.

Missouri scowled at the intruder. "Missy, you must be a demon. I have protection against demons."

"Why yes, you figured me out. But don't fret, I'm not here to do anything more than talk to Sam and my cousin." Ruby smirked.

Missouri shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Melinda laid a gentle hand on Missouri's shoulder and spoke. "She was once part of my family years ago. She got duped by Lilith and ended up serving her until she recently escaped through the devil's gate."

Sam's deep voice finished the story. "She's been tailing me for months, and telling me, she could help me save Dean, for all the good that's done."

Ruby crossed her arms in agitation. "Now Sam, if it wasn't for me saving your butts, you and Dean would both be dead. I can see I just need to get to the point. I want Lilith dead. I need my revenge, and Sam here is the only one capable of doing that. But he needed to access his powers in order to take the bitch out. Dean was dead set against it so I had to bide my time. But now, Sam's ready."

"I'm ready, I don't want to kill her. I want to corner her, threaten to kill her, and then offer her the chance to put Dean's untainted soul back in his body, preferably without the memories of hell." Sam's voice was stern.

"That might just work, but I have a proposition for you. I want to come with you, cloaked by hex bags.. Once she performs your request, I just want the chance to take her out myself."

Sam tensed. "I don't think so. I don't trust you."

"Like you can stop me. I'll just follow you tonight. Sam, this is to your benefit; if things go south, I'll be there to back you up." Ruby glared at the group before her.

Melinda shuffled forward. "Fine, you can come and take her out after we get Dean back. I'll be watching you, and if you make a move early, I'll de-cloak you and expose you to Lilith. Be sure of it."

"Fine." Ruby huffed out.

Missouri had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but she knew that there really weren't any other options.

A/N: Thanks for reading more soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 16

He had almost forgotten what it was like to be human and to experience human emotion. Dean wanted to forget those emotions; but when it came to Sam, he couldn't. When he saw his younger brother gravely injured, those long-forgotten feelings flooded over him again. He was tired of riding the emotional rollercoaster, so why couldn't Sam just give in to his inner darkness? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? That infamous Winchester stubbornness ...

Wyatt and the other demons had nothing to do but wait. So far, things were going according to Dean's new plan. Wyatt had successfully tracked down the voodoo priestess in New Orleans, but she didn't go obligingly with the elder Halliwell. It had been a nasty ordeal; but with some "convincing," she went with him and removed Dean's body from the freezer.

Now, Demon Dean took extra precautions to make sure his remains were properly cared for in the time leading up to his "rebirth."

He stood over the corpse, eyeing himself. It was rather weird to be able to look down upon one's own body; but shortly, everything would be settled. Sam would be the leader of the underworld, and he – as his big brother – would help him to achieve it.

His body was still frozen, but now it would only be a matter of time. He motioned for the priestess to come over and begin preparing his body for the ritual.

-0-

Sam again tried to levitate the garden spade, but he found it difficult to concentrate. Ruby watched, smirking, as Melinda glared at her.

"You know, Sammy baby, levitating things at Lilith won't help much in saving your precious brother," Ruby commented, much to the annoyance of Sam. Melinda, however, spoke in his defense.

"Ruby, you're not helping. If you want to make yourself useful, you'll leave Sam and us alone."

"Fine," she growled. "But just a little FYI for you, Sammy. No matter how much practice you cram into the remaining time, it won't be enough to stop Lilith."

Sam looked at Ruby. "What do you suggest then?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"Seeing as how I'm not welcomed here," she said, indicating the invisible wall and looking directly at Missouri, "you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself." Ruby smiled before disappearing.

"I can't believe you two are related," Missouri said with a sigh, looking at Melinda.

Sam shook his head as Melinda looked up at him, her troubled face taking him by surprise.

"Missouri didn't mean it in a bad way —" he began, but Melinda shook her head.

"That's not it. It's what Ruby said. She's right." Melinda sighed. "As much as we'd hate to admit it, she is. Sam, you've come a long way in such a short amount of time learning your powers, but Lilith's had many centuries to grow accustomed to her own. We don't have enough time until tonight."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. The truth was never easy to accept. "What should we do, then?" he asked.

"In _The Book of Shadows_, there's a spell – a very powerful spell – that will allow you to weaken Lilith and, should you decide to, kill her after cornering her," Melinda replied.

"We need that spell then –" he began, but Melinda looked doubtful.

"It's a dangerous and highly risky spell. It consumes all kinds of magic, powers, whatever it wants. The Hallow will consume you if it isn't removed in time."

"I have to take that risk. It's the only way I'll be able to stop Lilith and get Dean back, and for you to save your family. How do we do the spell?"

Melinda looked at Sam, who desperately wanted to know. He had those eyes, those sad puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt.

"I don't know. I've never used it before. And the book is locked up in the Impala, back at the motel."

Melinda stepped closer and put an arm around Sam's waist. Holding him close made her feel stronger. Missouri watched on, her heart breaking for the young couple.

-0-

"Chris, we need to talk," Melinda stated, watching as her brother looked up at her from the kitchen table. The tone of her voice made him worry. He shifted some maps and papers aside, gave the amethyst crystal to Bobby, and excused himself. Melinda led him out the front door.

"Sis, what's up?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"We need _The Book of Shadows_."

"But it's back in the Impala and –"

"I know, but we need it to help Sam." Melinda watched as comprehension dawned on her brother's face. He shook his head.

"Melinda, that's not even an option. It's too risky and way too dangerous."

"Sam's very powerful, but there isn't nearly enough time for him to master all his powers before the battle. And it'll just be until he can force Lilith to return Dean's soul. Once he gets Dean's soul, we can reverse the spell. What other options do we have? If we don't change the past, our future will be more screwed than before."

Chris didn't like the options he was faced with. Trying to figure out which plan was the lesser of two evils was like trying to defuse a bomb: Each one could potentially blow up in their faces and damage their future more so than it already was.

Grumbling, he desperately hoped she knew what she was doing.

Melinda stayed outside, enjoying the fresh air as Chris went back inside. He needed to find Sam so he could unlock the Impala, but he would have to orb them to where it sat. He hoped they wouldn't encounter any demons.

-0-

The black car was still parked where they left it – in the parking lot of a rundown motel — but as Chris and Sam watched from behind a building across the deserted road, something about the quietness of the situation felt off. Surely Dean would have tracked the car and placed scouts to look after it. Nothing ever came that easy.

-0-

After a few minutes passed, Melinda went back inside Missouri's house. There was still work that needed to be done for the battle ahead. Bobby was sitting at the table, looking over some maps. He looked up at the girl; he had bad news to share with her.

"According to your brother, Dean's body is missing. He did some kind of weird sensing thing before you came in to make sure the body was still safe, and well, that blasted demon got it. What I don't understand is how Dean could've broken through the protection your brother and I placed around it," Bobby said, taking his hat off and massaging his head.

"Don't know," she replied, looking at the clutter on the table and taking the crystal from his hand. "Here, let me help you with that. Maybe together we can find Dean's body."

Bobby handed Melinda a map, and she began scrying. It took some time, but eventually the crystal began hovering toward a location on the map. Bobby got up and moved in closer to the young girl. It wouldn't land directly on the map, which told her that the body was being protected by magic. It could only sense bits and pieces.

"It looks as if Demon Dean might be keeping the body at your house or someplace nearby," Melinda said, watching as the crystal continued to quiver near the vicinity of his house. Bobby looked semi-relieved, but he was still deeply concerned. He threw the hat back on his head and sighed.

"That idgit demon brother of Sam's strikes again."

-0-

Sam reached into his pocket to pull out the car keys as Chris stood by, keeping lookout to make sure nothing demonic approached. The keys turned in the lock, but as soon as Sam opened the door, Chris shouted.

Wyatt — appearing out of nowhere — was closing in on them. His eyes turned black as he walked toward his younger brother.

"Wyatt, stop!" Chris yelled. "This isn't you! You need to get a hold of yourself!"

His words did little good. Wyatt sent Chris sailing through the air, landing painfully against the asphalt.

"Hurry up and get the book!" Chris yelled as he orbed away from an oncoming fireball. Sam reached into the back and grabbed the heavy, leather-bound _Book of Shadows_.

Chris wanted to avoid attacking his brother at all costs, but if Sam didn't hurry up, he was afraid he'd have to do something he might regret.

"I've got it!" Sam yelled, locking the Impala up. He looked up as Chris used his energy power to send Wyatt back.

"We might need some of the supplies," he began, but Chris' voice cut over his.

"We don't have time."

A whoosh filled Sam's ears as he was orbed away.

-0-

The sun was lower in the sky when Sam and Chris returned. Melinda was back in the kitchen with Missouri, preparing what she imagined to be their last meal if things didn't work out tonight. Missouri patted the girl on the shoulder; she could sense how anxious she was as the hours slowly ticked by to nightfall.

"Don't you worry too much about it, sweetie," Missouri commented.

Melinda could feel her eyes beginning to grow moist. The battle scared the living daylights out of her, but what upset her most was knowing this would be the last night she would have with Sam. But she also wanted to see her family again, more than anything. The conflicting emotions confused and devastated her. Her heart broke.

Missouri sensed Melinda's confliction and tried to comfort the poor girl.

"Honey, you're gonna see your family again," Missouri assured her. "And as for Sam, as long as you hold the love you feel for him in your heart, ya'll never truly be separate."

Melinda sighed as two more voices filled the other room.

"Well, speak of the proverbial devils! Sam and your brother are here," she said, taking over control of the stove from Melinda. "You go see if they brought any new developments with 'em."

Chris had placed _The Book of Shadows_ on the table, flipping through the pages as he silently cursed Dean and Wyatt. They were both getting heavily on his nerves. Once he found the page they were looking for, the section entitled The Hallow, Melinda handed him a piece of paper and pen so he could write down the incantation. This went completely against his better judgment, but they were low on options as the day slowly turned into night.

Sam looked over Chris' shoulder, reading the description.

_Ancient beyond measure, the Hallow is the most powerful and unstable force known to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded and restricted use of the Hallow's unstoppable, all-consuming hunger for power._

-0-

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair. Sam had taken it upon himself to sit next to Melinda. He, too, knew that no matter what happened tonight, this would be the last the time they were together. A part of him – a small, selfish part – didn't want Melinda to leave. But he couldn't keep her here, no matter how much he wished he could; she had her own family and time to go back to.

With his free hand, he touched Melinda's, wondering if it would be the last time he would do so. She tightened her grip, as though her life depended on it.

"So," Bobby said, breaking the silence, as Melinda and Sam let each other's hand go. "We should have a plan before going to the cemetery."

"I agree," Chris replied. "We still have some potions left over in case we need them."

"Good, and we need to make sure we're properly cloaked. Once we get there, we should do that spell thingy of yours to help Sam."

"Speaking of which," Sam spoke up, "what do we need to do in regards to this spell?" He looked at Melinda, anxiety etched onto his face.

"Only a Charmed power can call for it, so you'll have to hold my hand – tapping into my power – as you recite the spell that Chris wrote down," Melinda answered. "From there, we'll hopefully encounter Lilith, and you can take it from there. With any luck, Dean won't show up, let alone know how to de-cloak us."

When their meal was finished, Missouri got up to clear the table. Melinda offered to help, but her offer was rejected.

"Nah, you just sit and finalize your stuff. You've got a big night a head of y'all."

The finality of everything began to set in as the last bits of sunlight faded into night and the first stars began to twinkle in the sky. The tension began to mount, and Melinda took a deep breath to calm down. She looked at Chris, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as she: This was the biggest challenge they ever faced.

"We should be going," Sam murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He looked toward Melinda, for reasons he wasn't sure of. Maybe, he thought to himself, it was so he could remember her face. Smiling, she turned to leave as Chris explained to Missouri how she should protect herself from Demon Dean should he show up. They had gone into the kitchen, but Melinda held back, as the tiny room couldn't hold another person. Instead, she waited by the doorway. Watching Chris explain the different uses of the potions was rather entertaining.

"Ya mean to tell me that you can blow things, or people, up?" Missouri asked. "Y'all must not have many enemies left."

Chris shrugged. "You'd think."

Reluctantly, she took the vials. "So you just throw it at them?"

He nodded in approval. "But only if you have to."

Melinda continued watching as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Sam behind her. He quietly led her away as Chris began instructing Missouri on how to place the crystals around her house.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He looked nervous. "Melinda, this is probably the last time we're going to be together."

She looked down. "I know," she mumbled.

"I just want you to know that ..." He stopped. The words had caught painfully in his throat.

Perhaps it was the fear of not knowing what would happen tonight that drove her to do this, or the fact that words couldn't quite convey what she was feeling, but before she could even stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, her lips on his.

They only pulled away when they heard Dean's voice yelling to them from outside.

"Sammy! I know you're in there!"

Sam looked out the window to see his brother pacing around the perimeter of Missouri's front yard. Dean couldn't enter because of Missouri's demon protection, but Sam still didn't feel safe. Suddenly, Wyatt appeared at Dean's side, as did a few dozen or so demonic forces. Dean had turned his back to face the ragtag group.

"Oh crap," Melinda gasped, as Chris, Bobby, and Missouri reentered the room. They too heard Dean's piercing voice and the murmuring of the others.

"We don't have much time left," Bobby said. "We need to get this show on the road."

As Chris began cloaking Sam and Bobby, Melinda continued to watch the scene unfold outside. Dean had turned again, his black eyes staring eerily at her. A finger slid across his throat in a threatening manner. Slowly, his face broke into the same cruel smile she remembered so well. The sight of it sent chills down her spine.

"C'mon, Melinda, you need to be cloaked too," came her brother's voice, snapping her from her fixation with the frightening scene outside.

Once she had been cloaked, they grabbed their supplies before heading out. Chris held Melinda's arm, and she in turn held Sam's hand. Bobby placed his on Chris' shoulder; his free hand gripping his rifle before they orbed away to an uncertain fate. Missouri watched on as fear grew in the pit of her stomach. She hoped they would survive the encounter.

-0-

Chris orbed them to the entrance of the cemetery, careful to avoid any detection, be it police or demonic. From there, Sam led the little group back through the familiar path to where the stone circle still lay.

They stopped and looked around. The moon was full in the sky, lighting everything on the ground; after a moment, they watched as a little girl appeared from almost out of nowhere, walking toward the circle. She seemed not to notice the foursome — a sure sign that their cloak worked — and instead went straight to her work.

"I need that spell," Sam whispered to Melinda. She nodded toward her brother, and reluctantly he handed Sam the spell to summon the Hallow.

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself while Melinda held his hand.

"It'll be okay, Sam," she whispered as he cleared his throat.

_"Ultirusque A Profugus_

_Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam_

_Nos Dico Super In Concesses Vox_

_Bonus Quod Malum."_

The ground began to shake, a low rumbling sound followed as a black vapor began to rise from the ground.

Sam watched it before he fell to his knees, the blackness encircling him. The connection between him and Melinda was broken. He let out an ear-piercing scream.

Lilith looked up. Somebody was here; she could sense it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she chanted in a singsong voce. "I know you're here!"

Slowly, Sam stood up, and with a wave of his hand, removed the cloaking spell. Bobby and Chris watched as Sam walked toward Lilith, his eyes focused solely on the little girl. With a wave of his hand, she went sailing into a large headstone.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" she shouted, her eyes turning pure white. She raised her right hand, aiming a curse at Sam, but he sidestepped it. Melinda, who was watching nearby, missed being hit by mere inches.

Chris ran over to his sister, fearing that she had been hit.

"I'm fine, Chris," she said.

Bobby hurried over, his rifle loaded and ready to shoot at something behind the siblings. Chris and Melinda turned as Dean appeared from nowhere, glaring at the young girl, his hazel eyes turning black. Chris stood in front of his sister, shielding her from Dean and whatever harm he was planning on sending her way. It was his job as her big brother to protect her.

"It seems," Dean began nonchalantly as he strode up to them, "that you forgot to cloak yourselves from me. I've been watching, waiting for you to show up and try and to save me. And I must admit, this whole ordeal has been relatively fun, but the fun will end tonight. First, I'll end the goody-two-shoes brigade, then set after getting my brother to join me," he said, making a move closer to the siblings. He raised his right hand, and the cloak covering Sam and Lilith was lifted. Dean watched them carefully before turning back to the people in front of him. These people were the cause of his troubles, and the girl was the one who was encroaching upon his rightful place as Sam's mentor.

Chris tried using his power to send Dean away, but Dean blocked it and sent his own energy at Chris. But he was quicker as he pushed Melinda back before he orbed away. Dean made to go after Melinda next, but Bobby fired a warning shot that missed hitting Demon Dean's feet by inches. He stopped.

"Boy, you stop that nonsense right now," Bobby growled.

"Would you really shoot me?" Dean asked, eyeing the gun pointed at him with mock concern.

"You keep goin' on with that craziness, and we'll see what happens."

Dean sighed. "Bobby, I am surprised at you, old friend." With a wave of his hand, the older hunter froze in his spot.

Satisfied, Dean now stepped closer to Melinda, ready to eliminate the competition for Sam's attention once and for all. She stood, ready to face Dean.

iWhere was Chris?/i she wondered as she tried to freeze the oncoming demon, but nothing happened. He stood close to her, his soulless black eyes glaring hatred down at her. She stood in her spot, afraid to move. She worried that she would leave herself vulnerable if she tried to turn and run.

"Good bye, dear Melinda." Dean raised his hand; a large fireball grew in the palm of his hand. Behind her, some distance away, Sam was still fighting Lilith. Their fighting drowned out everything around them. Sam was completely unaware of what was taking place behind him.

With the fireball ready to go and aimed at Melinda, Chris reappeared in the nick of time as Dean prepared to throw the fireball. From behind, he grabbed Dean and dragged him roughly to the ground, the trajectory of the fireball going off course. Melinda watched in horror as time seemed slowed down. She began to move, but she wasn't quick enough. A pain erupted in her leg; it felt like it had been torn open. Crumpling to the ground, she saw a deep gash glinting ruby red in the moonlight. She winced in pain, as Chris continued to struggle with Dean. The demon waved his hand as Bobby unfroze from his spot.

"Chris!" she yelled.

Up ahead, Wyatt and about twenty or so other demons appeared, and an unnoticed pair of feet stood beside her.

-0-

Sam couldn't see what was going on behind him; all he knew — all he was focusing on — was Lilith. His mind was a blur of racing thoughts, none of which made sense. A voice from the deepest parts of his mind told him to let go, to give in. He struggled with this inner battle, while maintaining his fight with Lilith. He needed to keep reminding himself of the chakras. They kept that nagging voice of giving into the imposing darkness.

Lilith was strong - he'd give her that - but he knew he was better. He could see it in her eyes. His first attack took her by surprise, and a flicker of fear showed on her face. She wasn't expecting Sam to be so powerful so suddenly.

Sam sent a powerful blast her way, but she dodged it. Her anger was mounting; she wasn't going to be beaten by a mortal.

Lilith countered with her own attack. She twisted her head, as a deep gash made its way into his abdomen. He felt the pain but didn't flinch.

"Sammy, I don't like the way you play." Lilith's face broke into an eerie smile as she cocked her head.

"Give me back my brother's soul!" he yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" she laughed.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews- more soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 17

The battle had been hard fought between Sam and Lilith.

"Give me back my brother's soul!" he yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" she laughed.

"I have the ability to possess your powers, that's why." Sam huffed out confidently.

"Oh you mean Ruby's cousins from the future used The Hallow on you?" Lilith beamed.

Sam was shocked that Lilith was so aware of what was happening.

Sam swallowed hard. "Yes, so give me Dean's soul back, or face my wrath."

Lilith laughed. "Boy, you must think I'm stupid! After our last little run-in, I did some research. I've anticipated any move you might make next. I'm prepared, unlike you! Just as The Hallow can be summoned, it can also be extracted from the possessed being. Leaving said being very weak."

Sam had not been prepared for this; he started to back away as he heard Lilith start to chant.

_Iam is Addo,_

_Hic is Addo,_

_Malim Quod Bonus,_

_Vox In Consessus,_

_Super Dico Nos_

Sam fell to the ground as smoke poured from his body. Every muscle screamed in pain; and once the powers were gone, he was left panting on the ground.

"Silly boy, powers are for demons!" Lilith laughed.

Sam couldn't speak, and he was hardly able to breathe.

"Leave him alone, bitch! I've already warned you once!" Demon Dean approached.

Sam cursed silently. So much for their plan. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his failure.

Lilith held her ground. "Dean, you need to learn to respect me. I will put you in your place."

Sam spotted his friends out of the corner of his eye; he was relieved to see they were alive. Demon Dean's followers were holding the ragtag group.

Sam's attention was pulled back to Dean as he spoke to Lilith.

"Bitch, you got it all wrong. In the future, you and your followers bow down to me!" Sam watched as Dean flicked his hand, and Lilith went down.

Fear filled Lilith's eyes, but she looked at Dean defiantly. "Well Dean, I guess it's time for me to grant a wish. Before you so rudely interrupted, Sam made a wish. I'm feeling generous, so Sammy you get your wish." Lilith snapped her finger and disappeared.

Demon Dean quickly made his way to Sam. "Sammy, are you okay."

Sam had to take a calming breath to keep from flinching away from his demonic brother. He was able to finally rasp out. "M'kay. Dean please, let the others go, and I'll come willingly with you."

Dean beamed at him. Sam could hear his friends protesting. "Anything for you little brother."

Dean was about stand when he disappeared in a blink of an eye, as did his followers.

Sam heard Bobby curse. "What the hell happened?"

"I think I got my wish." Sam rasped out.

Sam watched as Chris hurried over to his sister's side, placing a hand on Melinda's injured leg.

Melinda looked at Sam as Chris healed her leg. "What do you mean, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I asked Lilith to return Dean's soul, so maybe she did."

Bobby scratched his head. "That could explain the disappearing demons."

Sam nodded, but he was afraid to hope. He was shocked out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his jean pocket, his heart skipped a beat. Caller ID said, Dean.

Sam answered the phone, voice and body shaky. "H-Hello?"

"Sammy, is that you? Are you okay?" It was his brother's voice.

"Dean, I'm okay. Where are you?" Sam's voice became a little stronger. He could tell his friends were on edge as they listened to his side of the conversation.

"I'm at Bobby's hunting cabin. Are you with Bobby and the Gloworm siblings?" Dean's tone was as snarky as ever, and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I am. Hold tight and we'll join you in a minute." Sam replied with relief.

"Hurry up, cause I'm stuck here with some woman who is ranting and raving at me. Something about I wasn't supposed to come back yet. Whatever that means?"

"Be there soon, big brother!" Sam replied as he ended the call.

Bobby reached down to help Sam up. His legs were a bit wobbly, and Sam was grateful for the support.

As Sam tried to regain his balance, he watched Chris help his sister stand.

Melinda spoke softly. "Is it over? Is your brother back?"

"Yeah, he's at the cabin waiting for us." Sam replied and watched as the siblings hugged in relief.

Bobby pulled Sam into a quick hug. It was a good feeling to have finally come out on top this time, but Sam was anxious to get back to Dean.

"So, can we orb to Dean?" Sam asked as the siblings pulled away from their embrace.

Chris smiled big. "Sure thing. The quicker we get you reunited with Dean, the quicker we can get back to our family!"

Chris was about to act on the request when Sam heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" It was Ruby.

Sam raised his hand for Chris to wait. "You missed out on the fun. Lilith realized that if she kept Dean's soul, his future self would be more powerful than her, and so she returned his soul. Untainted."

"And I suppose you let her get away?" Ruby grumbled.

Sam nodded. "For now. But once Dean and I are up to it, we'll help you hunt her down. She needs to be stopped."

Ruby huffed. "Well, I will let you have your Hallmark moment then, and I'll catch you on the next hunt Winchester."

Sam smiled. "Okay Chris, we're ready."

-0-

Dean had locked the unhappy voodoo woman in the bedroom while he waited for Sam.

Dean mimicked his brother's last statement: Be there soon big brother. Be there soon, my ass, Dean thought. It had been five minutes. Five minutes of unanswered questions and of listening to the rants of a crazy woman.

It was a relief when Sam and Bobby appeared in the main room of the cabin with the witch siblings in tow.

It looked like Bobby was holding up Sam, and that worried Dean. He rushed over to Sam.

"Sure you're fine, Sammy. You can hardly stand." Dean huffed out, taking his brother from Bobby and guiding his baby brother over to the now ripped up couch.

It took Dean a moment, but his memories returned. There had been a battle with Demon Dean and his followers, and then everything went blank.

Sam was staring at him, and Dean realized that he had been lost in his thoughts. "Dean, are you okay?"

"I will be once you explain what happened." Dean answered as he plopped down next to his brother. He could feel the eyes of the others on him as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Uh, what do you last remember Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Demon fight here in the cabin, and then everything is blank." Dean answered cautiously.

He watched as Sam fought tears and swallowed hard. "You were killed, Dean. You went to Hell; but I faced Lilith, and she returned your soul untainted and thankfully without memories of your time in Hell."

Dean was in shock. How the hell could this have happened! Fear hit him at the thought of what his brother might have done to get Lilith to return his soul.

"Sammy, what did you do?" Dean's stomach clinched at the thought of another deal.

"I threatened her, but that didn't go well. She was going to kill me but…" Sam stopped taking a deep breath.

Dean was afraid to ask the next question but he had to know. "But what?"

Sam gave him a small watery smile. "But Demon Dean saved me. He faced her down, and once she realized that in the future you become more powerful than her, she returned your soul. She snapped her fingers, and disappeared. Shortly after, Demon Dean and his followers disappeared, too. Then you called."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "But you're hurt?"

"No, I'm just weak and sore. I promise, Dean." Sam replied.

Bobby huffed from the chair next to them. "You'll need to keep an eye on the kid. Damn fool let the witches perform a powerful spell on him so that he would be able to face Lilith."

Dean glared at Sam and then the witches. "What the Hell? Were you trying to get my brother killed?"

Chris glared at Dean from the kitchen table he was sitting on top of next to his sister. "No, we were trying to protect him!"

Dean stood and glared back. "Good work there, Gloworm. You almost got him killed."

Melinda shook her index finger at Dean. "No, my brother saved Sam while you were in Hell, so leave him alone!"

Dean felt his breath catch again as he slumped back down next to his brother. "What is she talking about, Sammy?"

Sam looked down at his hands and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The first time I went up against Lilith, I thought I was prepared, but I wasn't. She started to tear me apart just like Yellow Eyes did you, but you stopped her. Well, Demon Dean stopped her, and Chris healed me."

"Damn it, Sam!"

"I had to Dean, and don't be mad at the others. If you have to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. I was determined to save you, and they just tried to keep me from getting killed." Sam was still avoiding eye contact.

Dean was ready to lay into his brother when Bobby spoke.

"Dean, go easy on the boy. He only did what you would have done, and in the end he really didn't have a choice."

The last statement shocked Dean. "What do you mean he didn't have a choice?"

Bobby removed his hat scratching at his head nervously before replacing it. "I mean that your demon version had his sights set on Sam. It was either he save you or serve your demonic self."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "But these two said it was just me that came after their family, not Sam."

Bobby shook his head. "Yeah, but we changed things. I think that the only way your demonic self felt like he could keep Sam from trying to save him was to force him to be by his side. If Lilith hadn't come to her senses when she did, Sam would have surrendered to Demon Dean to save us."

Dean looked back at his brother who was still staring at his hands. "Sam, look at me. Is that true?"

Sam was nodding yes as he lifted his head. His facial expression was full of sadness.

"I-I couldn't let Demon Dean kill Bobby, Melinda, and Chris. I'm just glad we got you back and it's over." The tears started down Sam's face and Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sammy." Dean soothed. Then he looked at Chris. "Hey Gloworm, could you get rid of voodoo woman?"

Chris nodded, and Dean was grateful when the rambling from the bedroom stopped.

He was relieved to see the siblings and Bobby head outside as he continued to reassure a distraught Sammy.

Sam looked at Dean giving him a watery smile. "My powers are gone Dean. Lilith took them. How are we going to stop her?"

"Everything is going to be fine, little brother." Dean softly spoke the comforting words to Sam; and for the first time in a long time, Dean believed it. His Sam was now free from the demon's influence.

**A/N: **So we're getting close to the end. One more chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks for reading! :0)


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

**Authors: **Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and violence; AU

**Fandom: **Charmed/Supernatural

**Summary:** Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

**Pairing:** Sam/Melinda

**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

**Author's Note**: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 18.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Melinda and Chris stood in the backyard of Bobby's house before readying to take their final journey back home. It felt so good to be going home.

"How exactly will you guys be gettin' back home?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you see, I'm not sure," Melinda replied. "Time traveling to the future is more risky and complicated than going to the past. We're not even sure how much the future will have changed when we get there. All we can hope for is that everything is back to normal."

By then, Sam and Dean had emerged from the house as the siblings talked with Bobby. They had overheard what Melinda said.

"If you're not sure, how will you be able to get back to your own time?" Sam asked.

"There's a risky way," Chris replied, "as there is a spell that could get us home, but —" He groaned.

"But what?" Melinda asked.

"If I remember correctly, the spell is in a book at Magic School."

"Oh, crap."

"Wait a minute," Dean cut in, not sure if he heard correctly. "There's a place called _magic school_?"

The siblings nodded their head. Dean huffed out and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why can't you get this book then?" Sam asked.

"Too risky," Chris replied. "By this time in our past — your present — our dad began teaching at Magic School. If he or anyone else there were to see us and recognize us, it would jeopardize everything and possibly change much more than we intended."

"But, putting our little predicament aside for the moment," Melinda began, "what are you going to do about Lilith?"

"Shooting that bitch full of rock salt sounds good to me," Dean huffed.

Sam couldn't help but smile. It was good to have his snarky brother back.

"Well," said Sam, "we'll just have to kill her before she tries any more attempts on us. What about Wyatt? Will he remember anything about this ordeal?"

"With any luck, no," she sighed. "Though, if he does, we could always tease him about it at the most inopportune times." Melinda smiled.

The lighthearted feeling of her little quip vanished all too quickly as Chris placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We should try to get that spell from Magic School. With any luck, nobody will —"

He stopped suddenly when he saw a strange look cross the Winchester's faces. Bobby had turned to see what they were looking at, and he too was surprised. Turning, Melinda and Chris watched as a swirl of golden lights manifested itself into that of a woman, right in Bobby's yard.

"Strange how our paths keep intertwining," she spoke, watching the Halliwell siblings.

The siblings remained quiet as the woman continued to speak.

"It appears your destinies have changed yet again. And now it is time for you two to go home to your family."

With a wave of her hand, a second set of swirling golden lights formed into a door right beside her. Magically it opened, only to reveal the other side of Bobby's yard.

"What the hell is she?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

The woman looked up at the two Winchester's, smiling in a knowing kind of way.

"Ah, the infamous Winchester boys. I wondered when we'd meet."

"How do you know us?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your reputation precedes you, even among us otherworldly beings. And for your information, I am the Angel of Destiny."

"Angel of Destiny?" Dean huffed. "What kind of bull—"

Sam kicked his brother in the foot.

"He's just been a little on edge lately," Sam began. "But —"

The Angel of Destiny nodded her head. "I know all about it. It was always your destiny to save your brother - but only with the help of these two." She indicated Chris and Melinda. "Part of your destiny has already been fulfilled and in order to fulfill the rest you need what was taken from you by Lilith."

The Angel held her right hand out pointing it at Sam, a beautiful bright light flowed from it and lit Sam up for a moment. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and Sam we left puzzling over what had just happened. "You are as you were before, strong enough to face other demons now."

Sam swallowed hard. "You said only part of our destiny has been fulfilled?"

The Angel's eyes changed; they turned a glowing golden color. Dean didn't like it when things they never knew existed knew so much about them. And whenever something could change its eyes like that ... it was never a good sign. He looked at Bobby, who appeared to be having the same thoughts as he.

Sam, however, held his brother back, feeling no kind of threat from the mysterious woman — this angel of destiny. When her eyes changed back to normal, the expression on her face saddened a bit.

"There will be a hefty price for what you seek," she said.

"What do you mean?"

The brothers wanted to know more, but the Angel had turned back to the Halliwell siblings.

"It's time for you to go; your family will be waiting."

"Wait." Melinda hesitated, but she knew there was something she wanted to do — and say — before leaving. Chris held up, watching as his sister went over to say something to Bobby. His face flushed, but he was smiling as he returned the hug she gave him. He nodded his head as she went over to the Winchesters. Chris followed behind; he, too, wanted to say some final words before departing.

Facing Dean, she began, "It's a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances. But for what it's worth, I hope this experience has showed you that not all witches are bad."

"You and your Gloworm brother are slowly — slowly — growing on me, but this whole trusting witches thing is still a bit of a grey area."

"It'll take time, trust me." She smiled as she raised her arms and pulled him into an embrace, taking him by complete surprise. When she pulled back, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Hey, before you guys leave, maybe you could impart some future wisdom with me. Like who wins the World Series, and how much money we'll make off it?"

"Sorry, can't," Chris cut in, after saying his good-byes to Bobby and coming over to join his sister. He held his hand out for Dean to shake; after a moment, Dean took Chris' hand - if only to temporarily forget the past animosity between them.

"You sure you can't give us a little tip on future events?"

"Nope."

"Glow freak."

"Ass hat."

"Say that again —"

"Hey! You should be a little more grateful. We just saved you from becoming Hell's bitch!" Chris exclaimed.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Chris and huffed. Apparently, some things were never going to change with those two. Melinda, however, moved toward Sam — the one she was saving for last and the one she was least looking forward to saying good-bye to. He looked down at the ground as Melinda stood before him. Raising his head, he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting this feeling between them to break, not wanting to let go of him. Time seemed to slow, but when they eventually pulled away, Sam smiled.

"Maybe we'll run into each other on some future demon hunt," he said.

"Maybe. But until that time, remember what I taught you about the chakras."

Sam continued to smile as Dean cocked his head in their direction, unsure of what they were talking about. "I could never forget."

"And if you find yourself in San Francisco in about twenty years, look us up."

"I promise."

His eyes were slightly moist as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Her eyes began to feel wet, as well. Chris then shook Sam's hand — he wasn't about to hug a guy — before they walked over to where the door and their new future now waited. Her brother took a deep breath as he stepped through to the unknown. Melinda looked one last time around the yard and at the faces she'd become so familiar with. And just as quickly as they entered the Winchester's life, they were gone in a swirl of golden light.

-0-

Melinda looked around the attic, expecting to see something out of place, out of the ordinary; but nothing about the attic seemed weird. It was the same as they left it, only quieter. Chris placed a hand her shoulder.

"Everything seems okay so far," he said, instinctively knowing what she was thinking.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. Nervously, Melinda raised her hands, ready to attack whoever came through the door. What if it was Demon Dean? What if they had messed up the future more so by going back and trying to save it? Thoughts raced through her mind as the doorknob turned, and slowly, a brunette head peeked over.

"Oh, there you two are. I was wondering where two had orbed off to."

It was her mother. Melinda let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and ran over to her mom, enveloping her in an almost stranglehold of a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Piper exclaimed, once Melinda finally pulled away. "Oh, C-Chris!"

Her middle child had now taken to almost suffocating her.

"Mom, we're so glad you're all right," they said together.

"Why wouldn't I be? Doesn't anyone want to tell me what this is all about?" she asked, looking between the two siblings, slightly worried.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Mom," Chris replied.

"Sweetie, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life. There's nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't believe."

-0-

Sam stood there, watching the spot where Melinda had vanished. As she left, a piece of him went with her; and because of it, he just couldn't bring himself to leave this very spot. He felt — albeit distantly — connected to her here.

Dean patted him on the shoulder, breaking his concentration.

"Dude, we need to go."

Sam sighed, and Dean looked down at the grass, knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Sammy, it never would have worked out between you two. She was from the future."

"I know, Dean, but it just seems like par for the course for me. I meet a really nice girl, and she leaves."

"You can't help it your luck with love sucks."

"Thanks, Dean," Sam replied resentfully.

"Aw, c'mon, we got a demon to go kill. Nothing like mending a broken heart with killing that bitch Lilith. Makes me feel better. Now we just need to get some supplies and make sure the Impala's ready to go."

He gently punched Sam jovially in the arm, before heading back inside.

"Sam, don't listen to your brother," Bobby frowned. "By the way," he added, "Dean knows the car's not here, right?"

Suddenly, Dean's voice resonated loudly from inside the house.

"Dude! Where the hell is my car?"

"I think he does now," Sam groaned.

Slowly, the two men walked inside the house, where Dean looked two seconds away from having a complete meltdown.

"Dude, nothing better have happened to my baby while I was in Hell, or there's going to be hell to pay!"

-0-

It had taken most of the day and night for Chris and Melinda to properly explain the events of their time traveling to their mom. And while Piper was shocked and at a loss for words by the end of their epic tale, nothing broke her heart more than seeing the hurt Melinda felt over losing Sam. The pain was clearly evident in the young girl's eyes.

Piper reached over a hand and took Melinda's in her own, trying to comfort her.

Melinda gave her mom a weak smile, but there wasn't anything anyone could do to take the pain of missing Sam away. But, she thought, she and Chris had set out and accomplished the dangerous mission of saving their family from a tragic fate. That was what mattered the most. It was something she was proud of, but there was a piece of her heart that had been left in the past.

By the time their dad had gotten back from his late shift at Magic School, the siblings were physically and emotionally exhausted from retelling their adventures. Piper, though, wanted them to retell their story for Leo to hear.

As their dad approached, he looked at his wife and children, sitting around the table and looking somber and worn. Worry began to grow inside him when he saw their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat beside Piper.

By then, Chris and Melinda's older brother had orbed in behind then. Chris, startled, jumped up from his seat, ready to attack Wyatt.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Chris snapped to his brother.

Wyatt looked taken aback. Looking between his parents and siblings, his mother indicated to a vacant seat beside Melinda.

Leo knew something had to be seriously wrong; Chris was never this jumpy, and Melinda was never this sad.

As their brother took a seat at the table, Chris looked at Melinda reassuringly; they were going to have to relive their experiences all over again.

**A/N: **Well we just have the epilogue left! That should be up really soon! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

Authors: Rachel/princessschez and Claudia/gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence; AU

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: Does contain spoilers for Supernatural S3. So if you don't wish to be spoiled, don't read any further.

Dean's deal comes due and it has dire consequences for the Halliwell family in the future. Will the Halliwell family be able to change the past in order to protect their family?

Pairing: Sam/Melinda

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; and Missouri

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

Author's Note: This was a collab effort between me and my wonderfully talented co-conspirator, Claudia/gidgetgal9.

There are also some things we would like to point out regarding this story:

1. It was stated after Charmed's series finale that Piper did have a third child, the long-awaited Melinda.

2. Most of Ruby's history has been changed to fit the plot of the story.

3. Chris Halliwell still has memories of what his "past life" (when Wyatt was evil) was like, even though he changed the future at the end of Charmed's S6.

4. Plot takes place after Malleus Maleficarum

Epilogue

One Year Later…

It was a beautifully clear night. Sam had found himself outside of Bobby's house after dinner resting on top of the hood of the Impala staring at the stars.

Tonight was the one-year anniversary of Melinda and Chris literally dropping into their lives, a moment that had changed their lives for the better. If it hadn't been for the Halliwell siblings, Sam hated to think what his life would be like now, minus Dean.

Instead of living with the guilt that he had brought back an evil Dean, Sam only had to live with the regret that he hadn't been able to spend more time with Melinda.

He missed her smile and the way her petite hand would grab his when she was upset or afraid. Sam had never met anyone else quite like her. She was beautiful, smart, aware of the supernatural, and so strong. Any woman who could leave his brother tongue-tied, was a keeper.

Only it wasn't meant to be. She was from the frickin' future, which was so Sam's luck. If he wanted to have a relationship with the girl, he would have to wait twenty years. Sam sighed. He knew that was impossible. For one thing, Sam was pretty certain the odds were against him surviving that long. The other thought was if he did survive, he would be so broken and bitter that he wouldn't be worth her attention.

Sam was brought out of his musings as he heard Bobby's front door shut. He looked up to find his brother heading his way with two beers in hand.

Sam scooted over, and Dean joined him on the hood, handing Sam one of the beers.

Dean broke the silence with a predictable statement. "Dude, if your ass messed up the wax job on my baby, you're so washing and waxing her tomorrow."

Sam smirked and took a draw off his beer. "I'm always careful around your girlfriend, dude."

Dean grinned back. "You'd better be, she's saved our asses more times than I could count."

Sam nodded. "True."

"So, little brother, you've been awfully quiet tonight. What's up?" Dean's expression showed some worry.

"It's nothing." Sam replied quietly, hoping his brother would let things go.

But in typical Dean fashion, he only rolled his eyes and tried again. "Dude, better speak up, 'cause you know I'm gonna drive you crazy until you do."

"Do you know what tonight is, Dean?" Sam asked as he stared into the sky.

Dean looked up to see what Sam was staring at. "I have no clue. Is something falling from the sky? Is that what has geek boy all worked up?" Dean replied snarkily.

"A year ago, Melinda and Chris did fall from the sky and landed not far from here." As Sam replied, he heard his brother make a groaning noise.

"Only my geeky brother would remember the anniversary of hot chick and Gloworm falling from the sky."

"They saved us, Dean." Sam replied defensively.

"I know, dude; and in a weird sort of way, I miss them." Dean replied as he took another sip of beer.

"Yeah?"

Dean moved closer, his shoulder touching Sam's. "So you miss her, huh?"

Sam swallowed hard. "I do."

"I get that, but she won't be looking for you for another what, nineteen years? You need to move on." Dean replied with sympathy.

Sam huffed. "Move on? Not while we're still on the road hunting things and tracking demons. We still haven't found all the demons from the gate, and Lilith is still out there. I don't have time for a relationship Dean."

Dean nodded. "Point taken, Sam. So we keep doing what we do, and see where it takes us. Who knows, maybe somewhere down the road, it'll work out for you and Melinda."

"Yeah." Sam knew that his brother was wrong about him and Melinda, but it was easier to just let it — let her — go.

-0-

The rain came pouring down in San Francisco, dumping its dreariness over the entire city. Melinda sat in her room, watching through her window as grey clouds swallowed whole any tiny portion of sun that dared to poke through. It seemed appropriate that today of all days would be a dreary day: It was exactly one year to the day of the attack on their family. Not to mention, this was also the exact day she first met Sam Winchester.

She always felt a little bit sad when she thought of him. The only tiny regret she had about her jaunt through the past had been that she didn't get to spend that much time with him. Though, given the circumstances, there wasn't much time for anything.

Melinda couldn't help but wonder if Sam — or his brother Dean — were even still alive. Being involved in the supernatural business — as both families were — often carried a dangerously high price. Then there was Lilith, a notorious and dangerous demon in her own right, and one that scared even other demons. Were they ever able to track her down and kill her?

In the passing twelve months, she battled over whether or not she even wanted to know what became of the two brothers, especially to Sam. There had been a few times when she set out to scry for them; but the truth was, Melinda was afraid of what answers might turn up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on her door came as her mother's voice asked if she could come in. Melinda yelled, "Come in," and the door opened up.

Sitting on Melinda's bed, Piper cut right to the chase. "I know what today is; it's been a year already. Can you believe it?"

She put her arm around her daughter's shoulder as Melinda sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm just so glad that Chris and I saved you guys," Melinda said, pulling in closer to her mother as Piper began massaging her arm.

"You both did a wonderful — and dangerous — thing to save us. We'll always be grateful to you two for what you've done. But —" Piper stopped. Somehow, Melinda knew what was coming. "— I know how much you miss him."

"It just doesn't seem fair, Mom."

"I know, honey, but it's been a year, and you need to move on. If you guys happen to run into one another again, maybe — somehow — it'll work itself out for you two," her mom added.

"Even though we didn't know each other that long, we just seemed so —"

"Perfect together?" Piper finished.

"Yeah, I mean, he was a mortal, but he knew all about the supernatural — demons, magic, everything. I didn't have to hide anything. And he was really cute, too. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Have you tried scrying for him?"

"Yes, a few times, but I just can't seem to follow through with it. I'm afraid of what I might find. Before Chris and I left, the Angel of Destiny gave them a weird, cryptic message, something like 'There will be sacrifice for what they seek,' or something along those lines."

"Well," her mom began slowly, thinking through her answer carefully, "it is scary to know if someone you love is no longer alive, but think of it this way: Is it worth never knowing? Wouldn't finding out the truth — no matter how painful it might be — outweigh the pain of never knowing?"

"What would you do, Mom?"

"I can't answer that, sweetie. Look inside your heart; it'll tell you what to do."

Melinda sighed as her mom continued to rub her arm. It felt so relaxing and comforting, and she knew her mom was right on both accounts. Her heart was telling her she needed to know what exactly became of Sam in her time in order to let him go and move on.

Piper gave Melinda a kiss on the forehead before leaving her bedroom. Shortly after, Melinda headed up to the attic and began locating the tools she needed. Setting out a map and crystal, she began scrying.

**Well, that wraps up this story. So as readers, would you guys want a sequel? It would have to take place in the future and be a bit AU, but we would be willing to write one if there was an interest. So speak up if that is something you would want to read or are you happy with it ending here?**

**Gidgetgal9 - A/N: **_Wow, this has been such fun! I just want to thank Princessschez for her wonderful plot bunny that made such an interesting story. She has been a joy to work with. I also want to thank our wonderful beta's. This story was rough because we dealt with two shows, AU's and time travel! Wow, without there help, this story wouldn't have read as cohesively as it did. So thank you, Sendintheclowns, Floralia and Lisa- we owe you a batch of cyber brownies and so much more! Oh and of course I want to thank the wonderful reviewers who were kind enough to take time to leave reviews- it was very appreciated! :0)_

**PrincessSchez - A/N: **_This whole project has been simply amazing. Gidgetgal has been a tremendous delight to work with, and if I could do it all over again, I would! Also, special thanks should go to our three beta's. (The brownies should be arriving shortly.) Like GG9 said, it wasn't always easy to melt together two shows, which were topped with good heapings of AU and time travel. But, because of them, it really turned out! To all the reviewers who took the time to comment... Thank You! It means a lot to know that you've read our story and liked it. :-)_

Soundtrack for Witches, Demons and Hunters - Oh My!

By Princessschez

Prologue:

"Take Me Away" - Avril Lavigne

Chapter 1:

"Voodoo" - Godsmack

Chapter 2:

"Fly" - Hilary Duff

Chapter 3:

"Livin' on the Edge" - Aerosmith

Chapter 4:

"Why I'm Here" - Oleander

Chapter 5:

"Moving in Stereo" - The Cars

Chapter 6:

"Just Like a Pill" - P!nk

Chapter 7:

"Someday" - Nickelback

Chapter 8:

"They" - Jem

Chapter 9:

"Building a Mystery" - Sarah McLachlan

Chapter 10:

"December" - Collective Soul

Chapter 11:

"Let the Flames Begin" - Paramore

Chapter 12:

"Sunday, Bloody Sunday" – U2

Chapter 13:

"All You Wanted" - Michelle Branch

Chapter 14:

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" – Green Day

Chapter 15:

"In the Air Tonight" – Phil Collins

Chapter 16:

"Lonely is the Night" - Billy Squire

Chapter 17:

"Cloud Nine" - Evanescence

Chapter 18:

"Say" - John Mayer

Epilogue:

"More Than a Feeling" - Boston

"Within a Room Somewhere" - Sixpence None the Richer


End file.
